Goong  A Different Story
by Lryh5
Summary: Where Chaegyung is believed to be dead by everyone back home..What will the Prince do?  Previously published by me in a different site under a different pseudo-name. Tried to update but lost my account. Anyway, this is re-publishing and hoping to finish.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Seoul…..the Korean kingdom's capital…..flourished with great economy…..the whole kingdom actually…..the business, the people…..considered as one of the greatest and remaining monarchy in the history of the world. Thanks to the ruler who, in spite of the occurrences, still remained standing and fighting, for his family, for his people, for his country….and for the only woman who he will only love…..his princess…..his queen...

"Good morning, your majesty." One by one palace maids and bodyguards greeted a young man of 24, tall and well-built, honestly good-looking, with an aura of a born-leader, with caring and cautious gestures, but with eyes so obvious with sadness but still keeping to be noticed. He just bowed his head and kept his pace towards his office.

Upon settling himself inside his cozy office, he looked at a frame which is neatly settled on his mahogany desk. He touched the photo of a young lady cheerfully looking back at him with the cute smile and eyes. He can't help to smile as well, giving back the same face to her. A few seconds, he can hear himself going to give a soft sob.

"Chae-gyung….."

"Sire….." He was pulled out from his reverie. Reluctantly, he looked back and saw the Internal Officer giving him his greetings. "Good morning, your majesty." The old man in his early 50's greeted the young ruler of Korea. "Would you like to have your schedule for the day or proceed with the travel already? Your family is already prepared and advised they would be waiting for you at the royal living room. All the flowers are prepared as well, likewise the candles and incenses."

"Let's go meet my family. The schedule for the day could wait after the visit."

"Yes, your majesty". The old man bowed and let his master advance towards the mentioned room as he followed.

After meeting the whole family, they proceeded to the waiting vehicles outside their big and beautiful place and went to their destination…..the national cemetery for the royal family of Korea.

Every individual had their moments of silence, praying for the soul of the person inside the decorated mausoleum. Each one offered flowers and lighted candles and incenses. A couple of beautiful remarks and soft smiles were later heard and seen. Then after, the whole family went away…..leaving the fragrant place with lovely flowers of different kinds…..and with words engraved in the stone…..A Loving Daughter, Sister, Friend, Wife, Princess – Our Beloved Queen Chae-gyung.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet…..

"Achoo!"

"Bless you! Here." A kleenex tissue was softly handed to the person who once again gave a sneeze. "Hmm, someone must be thinking of you. I'll guess who."

"Don't even try. You might mean, I'm close of getting colds since the day you forced me to wait for this guy outside the cold and gloomy 2am in the middle of a farm which was two days ago." A sarcastic remark was heard which made the other person roll her eyes.

"Well, it was not my idea. And as if you were forced. You actually agreed on the idea which happened to be…." She looked first at her friend before finishing the sentence. "…..yours".

"Well, fyi, it was only a suggestion. And I didn't actually tell you to do it on that same night. Argh! Fluids are already coming out of my noise." She exclaimed and got more tissues and stuck them inside her nose. "I need citrus, lots and lots of citrus." She got up and walked towards the kitchen. Her friend followed her.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be this vulnerable to colds. Can you forgive your beautiful and sexy friend? Please?..."

"Sure, just drop off the praises to yourself, alright?" Her friend nodded but still pouting. She then pulled out a tetrapack of lemon juice from her friend's fridge and poured into a glass. "And please, next time, if I suggest star gazing in the middle of a farm specifically a state somewhere near Canada, think twice before you say 'right on!' and remind me of this kind of consequences." Her friend nodded again but now smiling. "And no Jesse-topics!"

"What? Samantha James?"

"What?" She gave an innocent look at her friend and gulped another of the lemon juice.

"I could not possibly do that. There's no single moment I could not think of him. He's the essence of my life."

"Who are you? Sushmita Sen?" Another rolling of eyes came from her friend. "Cassi, when are you going to wake up from your deep, deep slumber about Jesse? He doesn't have any kind of feeling that you actually have for him. You know, everyone knows, that he's…."

"Fine, fine…I get it. Just please don't tell it to my face, again, for the nth time. Geez, you're making my life so…..complicated." She grabbed a couple of tissues and blew there. "Now, I have sniffles, too."

"Cassandra, you're the one who's making your life complicated. If you'll just gonna admit to yourself about who you really are, who Jesse is, and what might not become of you, you'll not gonna be this way, fly around across the globe just to see his works. I mean his works exclaiming to the whole wide world that he's not, no, never is the appropriate word, gonna be interested to you."

"Ouch! You know, that's the most hurtful words that you have told me. I thought you are my friend!"

"I am. That's why I'm telling you these. So wake up, missy! There are lots of guys around. Don't waste your time with Jesse Peterson, alright?"

"I can't. I won't and I shouldn't. Hmp!"

"Stubborn, little Cassandra. It's up to you. Just don't come to me one day and tell that you've found a guy better than your Jesse. 'Cause you'll be a laughing-stock to me." Her friend gave her a face but she just chuckled and shook her head. "Before I get fed-up with your whines, I'll go to school and sit in my class. I'm sure I'll gonna learn something more useful and entertaining better than staying here."

"Get out of here. I hate you." She just received soft chuckles instead of words.

"A-a, I don't think so you'll hate me. 'Cause I'm the greatest friend anybody could ever have." She exclaimed and winked. Her friend threw her some tissue and chuckled as well. "Hey, friend, cheer up! I'm telling you there are lots of Romeo's and Juan de Marco's out there. So don't shut yourself out only for Jesse, ok?" Her friend pouted her lips and pulled a face. "You're such a kid. Anyway, I'm going now. I'll just see you on Saturday at the gym then we'll meet Vera. I need to re-do some of my designs. I think they do not match the upcoming show."

"Sure, miss fashion designer. I'll see you. Take care."

"Yup. Bye!" She waved at her friend and then walked out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2  
_**

Columbia University...One of the finest universities in the land especially for Journalism, Literature, Music, Law, Engineering and Applied Science, and even in the field of Medicine. Famous personalities from different areas of work studied and had their diplomas here - from former US President Theodore Roosevelt to journalist John L. O'Sullivan to scientist and Nobel Peace winner Robert Milikan to songwriters Rodgers and Hammerstein to baseball legend Lou Gehrig to actresses Julia Stiles and Anna Paquin.

One of the over a thousand students who has been studying here so heartedly is Samantha James, a 5' 7", 24-year old International & Public Affairs student. Sam, as called by her friends, enrolled in the university to learn more on this field. Though she already finished her master's degree in Fine Arts and Design at the Ecole Normale Superieure in Paris, France, she still wants to gain more in a different field. She actually wanted to pursue an international humanitarian course but due to her love in fashion design, she could not leave NYC for that long. Her business is in this city, the clothes, the shoes, the models, the clients, the fashion are mostly concentrated here than in Harvard or Yale or Stanford where she had invitations.

"Ms. James?" She stopped from walking and looked back at the person who called her name. Upon recognition, she smiled and gave her greetings. "I knew it was you. Even from afar and with the scattered blondes here, I could easily know it is you." She just giggled with the remarks. "So...how's your upcoming winter collection show?"

"Great! I have already finished most of my designs. With the revisions going on, I know I could make it to the schedule."

"That's very good to hear. Congratulations again." She nodded and thanked the old lady who's now walking with her towards a certain building inside the campus of Columbia. "I'm proud of you. You know, there are only few people from the industry you're working with who are enthusiasts of entering these kinds of universities. And you're one of those few. That's because you're gifted and very kind. And that makes you more beautiful...whether internal or physical."

"Wow...coming from one of the most terror professors in this institution, I'd say I'm very much blessed. Thank you so much, Professor Mc Kinley, for the good morning greetings."

"I'm just stating a fact, young lady. And I hope that would not make you relaxed with your studies. Especially with the quiz you'll be having in my period."

"What? Again? But that's the third for this week? Don't you want us to rest in thinking logical reasons?" She disappointedly whined for the surprise information and cursed mentally since she didn't have the time to review anything.

"Well, you should've guessed I'm gonna give another quiz today since I've been giving one since the start of the week." The old lady reasoned out and can't help to smile on the reactions given to her.

"Well, I was thinking you'll give us a break."

"Oh, Ms. James, you should get used to my methods. C'mon, this is a very nice day so we have to start it with a pop quiz." Professor Mc Kinley insisted and gave Sam a smirk before letting herself in the classroom. The latter just slapped her palm on her forehead telling herself she's stupid on not realizing the old lady's ways. Her classmates, on the other hand, overhearing the conversation started browsing their notes hoping to get something for the quiz mentioned. And so their class day began.

* * *

"Darn, I can't believe I answered stupidly with her questions. How could I even get a B- if I can't pass all her exams? Shit!" Sam muttered eloquently while browsing her notes on her subject Logics under Professor Laura Mc Kinley, carefully checking and counting the mistakes she had done. "Double shit!" She cursed yet again for finding another mistake.

"You know, if pizza and pasta could talk, they have already thrown themselves at you." She just gave an annoying look to the person who commented. "Sam, could you please eat first before you let out another curse? I don't think so I would like to hear another one especially coming from you and especially as we are having a nice dinner here at Olive Garden."

"I'm sorry, Jesse. I just can't believe my luck when it comes to my studies. That thing is so, so poor. I need to go to another tiring weekend night in reviewing. Or else I won't be graduating this coming February. Argh!"

"Honey, you'll graduate not just with the grades you're aiming but definitely you'll wear your toga. So cut the worries, alright?" Sam didn't answer but just gave an eloquent sigh and kept browsing her notes. "Hey, take a break and eat and because Miss Cordova is already in the house. Cassandra, here!" Jesse yelled and waved to an almost 6-foot Danish model wearing her favorite black boots. "Great, Cassi, you're wearing the sexiest boots ever."

"Of course, my dear Jesse. I like to wear it because it's your favorite." She greeted then gave the Puerto Rican a short peck. "So what's her problem now?" She asked seeing Sam very much occupied with her notebook. Jesse answered by giving a face that their friend has lost it. "Oh, Sammy dearest, get a life! And get back to the real world of fashion."

"Fashion!" Sam exclaimed so suddenly making her friends surprised and looked at her confusingly. "Holy shit! Tomorrow's my winter collection show."

"Duh? It's all over the papers and TV ads. What's the problem with it?" Sam answered Cassi's question by putting her things inside her bag and drinking her juice. "Hey, what's the rush? Where are you going?"

"My office. I have to check my clothes first. Helena might still be there preparing all the things I might need tomorrow. Anyway, it's only half past six. Glee hasn't started yet. I can still catch the show in my office later."

"You're going already? But Cassi just came and you barely even touched your food."

"Sorry, Jesse, but I need to go. You know me when it comes to fashion shows. I need to be prepared and relaxed before the show."

"Your show won't start for at least five hours? So what are you cramming about?"

"At least five hours before the show." Her friends creased their foreheads to her answer. "Never mind. I really need to go. I'll just see you both tomorrow afternoon at the hall, ok? Bye, bye, guys. Have a good night." She said then away she went leaving her friends still puzzled with her hasting.

* * *

"Your majesties, the car is already waiting for you outside. We could go anytime to the airport." The Internal Officer announced to King Shin, his father and the rest of the royal family present. "All the things you might need are already on their way to the plane as of the moment."

"Thank you, Internal Officer." The King Father smiled then faced his wife. "Your son and I will be gone for about a week. We'll just call you when we get there. Please take care of yourself and Mother. Your daughter will be with you anytime you want."

"Dad, don't worry about Mom so much. I told you I'll gonna keep an eye on her all the time." Her mother scowled at her. "Oh, Mom, still aren't used to me wandering around but always keeping an eye on you?" She just sighed to her daughter's remarks. "Mom, we just want you to be fine, alright?"

"But I am fine…..very much fine. You don't need to worry yourself about it. Well, all of you and most especially you." She reasoned out while fixing her husband's tie and asked a confirmation from him. "Right?"

"Min, your husband and your children just care for you so much. They don't want a repeat of what happened to you the last time."

"Mother, oh please, not you as well." The oldest lady just gave a sweet smile and gently touched her daughter-in-law's hands. "Ok, just for all of you to stay not worried, I promise I would always wear my spectacles to avoid getting me into trouble. Would that be alright to every one of you?" She then asked and looked around her family likewise the palace personnels.

"Well, I think you should wear first this before we confirm yes." Her son advised and helped her put on her glasses. "Well, I think it looks good on you. Please always be careful, Mom."

"Oh, Shin, you know I always do." Her son gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Take care of yourself as well. And also your father." He nodded. "Now, off you go. You might be late with your schedule."

"We'll be going." Hyeon, the King Father, said then they started walking towards the waiting vehicle. "We'll call upon we land in Washington." Both men then went inside the car followed by the trusted Internal Officer. Then one by one their security went inside their own cars and off they traveled to the airport.

Meanwhile, miles away from the kingdom of Korea, an event is going on about the world of fashion. It's the year's Winter Collection Show for the young and famous fashion designer, Samantha James.

Big celebrities and other famous personalities are either lined up or sitting and waiting patiently for the show to start inside a huge tent erected in NYC's Bryant Park. While outside, reporters and other magazine and TV journalists are also lined up hoping to catch a glimpse or have a short interview to each famous personality gliding their ways. But one thing that is for surely their mission in this night or any other day or night, is to have even just a shot of the star of the night, the fashion designer herself, since because she doesn't like to be captured by a film unknowingly or worse a paparazzi.

"Hyae-myeong, what are you doing?" The King Mother asked her daughter as she noticed she can't seem to find a good program on TV.

"Your majesty, would you like me to help you look for a nice English program?" Eun-kyeong, head of the palace maids and immediate assistant of the King Grandmother and the King Mother, asked Princess Hyae-myeong as she continues in pressing the keys of the remote control. But the princess just shook her head and smiled at her. After a couple of seconds...

"Yes! I knew this is the channel." She exclaimed and settled herself on the sofa of the main living and entertaining room in the palace. Everyone looked at her asking what could be the show about that made her react that way. "Oh, it's just the year's winter collection show of my favorite designer, Samantha James." She answered happily.

"Winter collection? I think I would love to see this. You know, even if I'm in this age, I still love to see and know the latest fashion in this generation. I learned a lot about them from our late princess." The King Grandmother said both in lonely and happy states.

"I think I would love to see this as well." The King Mother then seconded. And they glued their eyes on the screen where the designs of the famous Miss James are being paraded.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"Sam, congratulations! Wonderful, wonderful clothes! I truly, truly love it!" Jesse Peterson, her head make-up artist and one of her avid supporters and closest friends, shrieked as he saw her coming down from the stairs of the club they rented for the post party show.

"Really? Oh my God, I can't believe they loved my designs. And would you believe it, Oprah Winfrey came. She accepted the invitation. That's really an honor. She even spoke with me and she asked me to appear on her show."

"That's good, honey. Imagine, the great Samantha James seeing on TV, interviewed by Oprah. Wow, that's truly amazing...especially since you don't actually go out in public."

"Yeah. I'm a private person, you know." She smiled and looked around. "Hey, have you seen Cassi? I haven't spoken to her since the show started earlier."

"Oh, she must be wandering around, looking for a hot model." Jesse answered annoyingly. Sam gave her a smile but with eyes asking gossipingly. "What?"

"Jealous are we?"

"Are you out of your mind? We like hotties from the same sex!"

"Guilty."

"What? I'm not guilty. And why should I be? I mean..."

"Sorry to cut your being so defensive, my dear friend, but my family's here. See yah later." She smiled at Jesse and moved away towards her parents looking around for her. "Mom!" He was then left searching for Cassi and debating to himself about his real feelings. "I'm so glad you made it. Dad, have you meet a model already?" She greeted her parents with a hug who are so proud of her but a little confused and suffocated already with all the people around.

"Sam, honey, congratulations! You're very, very popular. You're all over the news, with the success of the show, with your designs and the people who went at the show."

"Thanks, Mom." Her mother now gave back the hug and wiped a tear that's supposed to come down from her eye. "I still can't believe this is all happening. This is so surreal!"

"Well, you deserve this, young lady. With all the hard work and dedication you gave, a toast is not enough."

"Oh, Daddy, thank you so, so much. I would never be here if not because of the two of you. I thank God so much for giving you both to me. I love you." She hugged her father as well.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Anyway, why don't we go first to the bar and give me some drinks. I think I would like to have a glass of champagne."

"Sure, Dad. C'mon, I'll be your bartender for the night." Sam chuckled at her father's remarks and showed the way to the bar. "Mom, I'll get you something to eat. Their pasta is great here."

"Thanks, dear. C'mon, let's go. I think your brother is already here with Bec.

"Yup, since the start of the party." And all three of them walked their way to where the food and drinks are.

* * *

"Could you put the flowers on the other side? Thank you."

"Hmm...Admirers or admirers?"

"Half." She answered not looking at the person who asked but on the folder she is holding. "Hello, big brother. What's the occasion and your pretty ass is here?" She greeted now staring with arms akimbo.

"What a way of greeting your only brother, Samantha." He answered hurtfully but smiled when she pouted her lips and gave a smile and a hug. "Hello, Sam."

"It's nice to see you here, AJ. You visit not so often, you know. Unlike your wife who comes here regularly just to check on me if I'll be having a romantic dinner with a guy. You know, I love Bec so much. But sometimes it's killing me when she tries to blind date me with someone from the medical field."

"She's just worried about you. You know that. And she loves you too...so much. It's just like you've been so busy creating clothes and earning millions but you've never been with a guy. And hey, you're not getting any younger."

"I'm only 24. And I date, fyi."

"With whom? Jesse and Cassi? That's a different date. They are your friends. How about you book yourself with one of my colleagues?"

"What am I, a hotel that you have to book? AJ, I told you so many times, I'm not interested in dating. I mean, not now. Maybe in the near future but definitely not now. I'm busy with other things. I have my clothes, my shops, my studies..."

"Fine, fine, I get it." AJ raised his hands surrendering to Sam's reasons on why she doesn't like to date. "Anyway, I came to ask you if it's ok for you to baby sit, just this weekend. You know, it's our anniversary and I want to spend some time alone with my wife since we've been busy at the hospital lately. Is it alright?"

"Always. You know I love to be with Annie. And she's not like you and Bec. She's doesn't like me to date." He chuckled with her comments. "So when are you going to drop her off at my apartment?"

"Tonight. Fine with you?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem. I'll be at home by 8."

"Thanks, sis. I owe you another one."

"Nah. It's not a big deal. You're my family. And I love Annie."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Sure. Bye." She waved her hand to her brother who's already exiting the electronic door of her main boutique in Manhattan. Then, she went inside her office where she found her assistant munching some nuts and looking at the plasma TV together with one of her salesladies. "Hey, what are you two busy ogling there?"

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Her assistant/secretary, Helena, answered still with eyes on the big screen.

"Huh?"

"That guy on TV. He could pass as your male model, even a Hollywood star. I hope he's still single." Sam gave a question-look at Helena then shook her head, still not looking on the TV, or just even gave a glance.

"Yes, I think he's already single."

"What do you mean?" Helena asked the saleslady they're with.

"He's already single. He's a widower actually. He lost his wife five years ago thru a plane crash. And he has not married yet since then. That's why there are some people in his country who have been listing a match for him, you know, so that they could have an heir to his thrown. But I don't think so he liked the idea. I think he loved his wife so much."

"Really? Wow, he must be very devastated when his wife died."

"Yeah, he was. That event was all over the news during that time. But you know most people in his country doesn't believe that she's dead since her body was not found. They're actually expecting that one day their queen would arrive and that their king would not be lonely anymore. Sort of a fairytale but it's real."

"Wow, it's an amazing love story."

"Yeah, really amazing."

"How come you know about it so much?"

"I've been focusing on the Korean monarchy for my Asian History subject. Its history is so colorful and so the rest of the Asian nations."

"That's cool. I think I would like to..."

Blag! Both were interrupted in their conversation when they heard a loud thud on their backs. They screamed seeing their boss on the floor and immediately called for help.

"Sam! Oh my God, please wake up. Sam!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

"_Why did some random girl butt into my life?..…And with her big staring eyes asking me this and that… When I listen to your words, it felt like my life was all faked. All the things that I once believed felt faked within seconds. But sometimes I think about this often…And sometimes I would ask myself… Would I be able to live without you?"_

"Hmm….Would you?...Uhm…..Hmm….."

"_If there was no me, would it really be boring?"_

"_It'll be empty."_

"_Why? Are you afraid of being bored again?"_

"_Because I can feel happiness when I'm with you."_

"Why?...Is it true?...Is what you're telling me true?...Who are you?...Why do you keep hunting my dreams but you don't want me to see your face?...Who are you?...Tell me…..please….please…..please!"

"Sam?...Sam, wake up?...Sam….."

"Huh?"

"Sam, you're awake! Thank God."

"Bec, I can't breathe...Rebecca?" She received an apology from the lady and the tight embrace was loosened a little but she didn't move away and kept her hands holding her.

"What happened to you? Are you alright? I was so worried when Helena called me. I'm glad AJ and I are already on the way here."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Sam tried to get up from the couch where she was laid by her assistant and saleslady. "Just a migraine. You know the usual."

"Are you sure? I mean you were so pale when we first saw you. We thought of getting you in the hospital."

"Oh, no! Please don't. You know I do hate that place. I'll never gonna like that place."

"But Sam, what if..."

"Bec, please..." Her sister-in-law sighed feeling a little annoyed to her stubbornness. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you'll drop Annie at my apartment by 8?"

"Well, we're supposed to surprise you and invite to dinner with Annie but it seems like were the ones surprised because of what happened to you."

"You mean AJ is here now?" She asked not believing what she's hearing. She received an affirmative answer. "As in now?" She asked again wanting to make sure and still received the same answer. Then someone from the doorstep of her office answered the same.

"Yup, as in here now...like you're talking to me now."

"Oh, no, I'm dead." Sam muttered to herself then moved to her office table looking for something...anything just to not mind her brother knowing what happened to her. Bec just then sighed and motioned to her husband that his sister is again being stubborn.

"Sam, since when are you having these migraines as you call them?" AJ started questioning but he was not replied at. "Samantha?" Still no answer. "Samantha James?"

"What?" Sam exclaimed surprised but then mellowed down and pretended that she didn't hear anything and that nothing happened. "AJ, big brother, you're here again. Missed me already, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I missed you so much...especially kicking your pretty ass. Why didn't you tell you've been experiencing migraines like this? I told you so many times that if ever you get these kinds of symptoms you have to tell me right away! It's so important to you. I mean it's been five years and we haven't gotten any clue on who you really are and..."

"Alexander James, stop!" She yelled in annoyance. "I thought this issue has been settled already. I told you this is just a simple migraine. No memories-coming-back thing, alright? Just a simple case of headache in which you shouldn't be worried about."

"Sam, I can't get to stop worrying because you might be..."

"No, I'm not going anywhere, AJ. This is my place. This is where I belong. So please?..."

"Alright, I'll let this pass. But when this happens again I'll make sure you'll be in the hospital in a second."

"Oh, Alex...you're so sweet. But I'm sure of this. I know myself."

"Yeah, right. You know yourself. And you should know yourself not to call me Alex. I hate the nickname. It's AJ. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Come here. Give your big brother a big hug." Sam gladly obliged and gave AJ a warm hug. Bec just can't help to be teary eyed with the siblings. "Honey, come here, too, please. I need your hug as well. And don't cry, ok?" The ladies chuckled. Then someone screamed from their backs asking for a big hug, too. "Come here baby. Give daddy the biggest hug."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetie."

"Aunt Sam!"

"Annie! Hi, sweetie." The young girl of five moved to her aunt and gave an embrace and a peck on her cheeks.

"Are you now ok, Aunt Sam? We were so worried about you awhile ago. Are you sick? Do you feel anything bad? You know when I grow up I'll be your doctor and take care of you."

"Oh, baby, that's so sweet. But you shouldn't worry because Aunt Sam is fine. I'm healthy. See?" She showed her muscles on her arm and posed liked a boxing champ which made everyone chuckled and relieved. "C'mon, I think we should head to the restaurant and have dinner. Helena can take care of everything here." She advised then started fixing her things. After a couple of minutes, they're already on their way out of Sam's shop to Jumeirah Essex House where the couple reserved a table.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street where the Ritz-Carlton New York is located, a group of Korean royal bodyguards and assistants are busy doing their duties respectively while their majesties are both in rest waiting for the advice of dinner with the mayor of the city. They just came from Washington, D.C. where they had their royal visit to the President of the United States. They've been there for three days already for some talks about the good relationship US and the Korean Kingdom have. It was then decided that the royals should visit NYC since because the mayor himself invited them for some meeting with regards to the on-going projects Korean businessmen are putting in the city. Also, New Yorker businessmen specifically from the fashion industry are hoping to meet the famous King and his father wishing they could inform their plan of bringing the next spring collection fashion show in Seoul where top designers would be joining.

"Internal Officer Nae-kwan, please inform my son that we would be going to the dinner place in 30 minutes. I'm afraid of the traffic here."

"Yes, your majesty." The trusted man bowed then followed the command of the King Father who is already preparing himself for the dinner. He then went to the other hotel room where the young King is having his nap. He knocked first then opened his hotel door and went directly to the bedroom wherein he heard soft mutters like someone is having a bad dream.

"Hmm..."

"_If there was no me, would it really be boring?"_

"_It'll be empty."_

"_Why? Are you afraid of being bored again?"_

"_Because I can feel happiness when I'm with you."_

"Hmmm...No, I wouldn't be...You are my life..."

_"I missed you. If I don't see you now, I'm afraid I will suffocate. Even if I'm seeing you now... I still miss you."_

"I missed you...so much...very much..Chae-gyung...Why did you leave me?...Why did you?...Please come back to me...Please...my queen...Chae-gyung...Huh?" He woke up so suddenly with all the sweats coming out of his forehead. He then looked at the bedroom door when he saw a shadow which belongs to the Internal Officer.

"You majesty, my apologies if I disturbed you, but his majesty, the King Father, advised that you need to prepare for the dinner now. He wants to go to the restaurant early as he's afraid of the traffic in this city."

"I understand. I'll then prepare. Thank you." The old man disappeared from the bedroom door leaving the young man thinking of his dream, yet another kind of dream he's been dreaming since he learned about the accident. "Chae-gyung...I know you're still alive. I never believed that you died in the plane crash. I know you escaped. I know someone had saved you. And I would definitely gonna find you even if I search my whole life. I would find you." He swore to himself yet again for the last five years.

And then, a couple of minutes after the preparation, King Shin and his father, King Father Hyeon, walked out of the building towards the limousine which would take them to their dinner place, the Jumeirah Essex House.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

At the restaurant of Jumeirah Essex House, the James family had started their sumptuous dinner already with lobsters and shrimps. Sam is happy to see herself having meals with her family since she haven't been with them lately because of the hectic schedule she had recently due to her winter collection fashion show.

"Mommy, can I have another ketchup, please?" Bec handed her daughter the bottle of sauce. She then noticed the city's Mayor walking towards a certain table with men dressed in coat and tie.

"Hmm...It's nice having dinner here at Jumeirah Essex with NYC's Mayor. Who do you think of those people he's having dinner with? Even the First Lady is here." She motioned her lips towards the table on their right which is being occupied by the Mayor of New York City, his wife and two other males in business suits, one older and one younger.

"I think they're not from here. I mean they look like Japanese." AJ said after checking the features of the Mayor's dinner dates.

"Koreans." Sam then corrected which made her siblings crossed eyebrows. "I mean they're Koreans. It's so obvious with their eyes. Chinese, Taiwanese, Japanese and Koreans have all chinky eyes but you could tell the difference of each." They stared at her asking for another explanation. "What?"

"How could you tell that there is a difference? They're all chinky and how could you distinguish which is which." Sam sighed before she answered her brother.

"Believe me, alright. I'm studying International Affairs. And we discuss each country's features even the people aside from the language study that we have. And besides I'm chinky. I think I should've known my ethnicity."

"So you're telling us that your lineage is Korean?" Sam nodded at Bec though her brother disapproved that.

"How could you tell that I'm not Korean?"

"Well, how could you tell that you're Korean?" AJ asked with the same tone as his sister. Sam just sighed rolling her eyes. "Are you not telling me something?" No reply was heard. "Sam, if this is related to what happened to you earlier, I'm telling you, you should tell me. This is not something that you should ignore."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I feel that I'm from this lineage. You know, instinct."

"Fine, instinct. Let's base your 'previous' life in your instincts."

"AJ, you should know about cases like this especially the 'instinct' part. You're a brain surgeon. You should know about having memory loss or amnesia."

"Oh my God, I can't believe we're discussing this infront of our dinner. You know I hate topics like this especially if I'm having my meal. Could I be excuse for a moment? I think I need to go to the ladies room." Sam immediately stood up and walked to the ladies room. The couple was left with AJ sighing and Bec shaking her head disappointed at her husband.

Meanwhile, Sam, who just came from the ladies room, lazily walked towards the restaurant of the hotel. She's still a little annoyed over what AJ's been reacting towards her. Yes, she's been experiencing a lot of migraine lately and, yes, she's been having weird dreams a lot lately but it doesn't mean her memories are coming back. Well, are they? She sighed and can't help to remember that day... that day far above in the air...somewhere between Korea and China.

"How could I ever forget that scene...that situation I was in? It's the most horrible thing that ever happened to me. And that's the reason why I could not get back to my past, why I could not get my memories back. Because I don't want to. Maybe that's the reason why I was saved because I need to start anew. I was given this second life to live differently and peacefully and I don't want to waste that chance. So why is AJ so bugging me about my memories. They're not coming back and they never will come...Aw!"

"Miss, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" A man spoke as he helped Sam moved up. She stumbled on the carpeted flooring upon colliding to a heavy object who happened to be the man who's helping her to get up.

"No, it's ok. It's my fault anyway." She apologized and smiled to the man who smiled back and immediately walked away. She was then left and slowly massaged her temples. She felt a little weird again...something like her dream. She unconsciously stared to nothing and felt she was pulling by something. Then, she was snapped out of it when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss, are you alright?" Another man asked to her, a second man who asked her if she is alright. Well, she wanted to yell she's not because she's really not. But hearing the soft voice that asked her, she can't help to think that it sounded so familiar...so familiar like her dream...the voice in her dreams. "Miss?..."

"Uhm..." She can't answer a yes or no. She can't even look back to face the man. And she's asking herself why. Is she afraid that her memories are coming back? Is she afraid that this man might know who really is she? Or she's just being paranoid? Why?

"Miss, I think you should sit first for awhile. You seemed lost."

"No, I'm not lost. I'm just thinking of something. I'm sorry." She finally said and turned around to face the man she's afraid to face. And when she did, she can't help to widen her eyes and stare at his face. And so is the man. He's more of the reaction actually. The expression is so vivid in surprise and amazement. His eyes were telling her all the feelings that he'd been keeping for the past five years. Both his hands on her shoulders deepened in clasp. Afraid she might not be real. Afraid he's just dreaming. Both then just stared trying to study and memorize each other's faces.

"Chae..." Before he even get to finish his first word, he was interrupted which pulled them back to reality and faced the person who called.

"Sam, you're here. We've been waiting for you at the table. I decided to look for you. We've been worried." Bec asked figuring out what had happened to her sister-in-law and who is the man holding her. "Are you alright? Something's wrong here?"

"No! No. Nothing's wrong here." Sam answered looking at Bec and giving a short smile to the man. She also motioned him to let her go who reluctantly obeyed. "I'm alright. He just helped me. You know me, I was being clumsy again."

"Uhm, alright. C'mon, let's go. Annie wants to go home already."

"Ok." She said then started to walk. The man was left still staring at her retreating figure. She was then debating at herself if she's going to turn back or continue walking. The former won. She turned around and faced the yet surprised man. "Thank you...and I'm sorry." She said then bowed then gave him another soft smile. The man didn't give any reaction, just a stare and a decision because of the incident a couple of minutes ago.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright just with Kang Wang-soo?"

"Yes, Dad, I would be fine just to be with him. He will just act as my friend here." The King Father nodded at his son and smiled. He patted him on his shoulders and looked at his eyes.

"I would like to apologize, my son, for giving you the burden of being the King of Korea. I am so sorry for giving you that heavy responsibility for such a young age. I know you still have lots of things to do."

"No, Dad. I am happy to accept the throne and finally proved to the whole world what could I do to help my kingdom and my people. I'm doing my job perfectly because of you and the rest of the family. I am more grateful to the fact that I am your son."

"I am very much thankful myself and proud of you. Everyone is so proud of you. And I know Chae-gyung is wherever she is right now."

"I know, Dad. I know she is happy and proud of me." Shin smiled to his father and more inside because of the plans he had made that he'll gonna do in the next three months.

"So...I'll be going now. No one will know that you are still here. About your work, you shouldn't worry a thing. Internal Officer Nae-kwan will help me do everything." His father smiled and looked at the old officer.

"Yes, your majesty, you should not think of work while you are here. All you need to do is have a great time and enjoy your vacation."

"Thank you, Officer Nae-kwan. I promise to have my vacation here enjoyable and memorable."

"I will explain everything to your mother. Do not worry about anything. Take good care of yourself. Just don't forget to call us."

"Yes, Dad." After each gave a hug, the King Father Hyeon, Internal Officer Nae-kwan and the rest of the royal team except the King's bodyguard, Wang-soo, went to the elevator then to the waiting limousine at the entrance of Ritz-Carlton New York which would take them to the airport to go back to their land, the Kingdom of Korea.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

It's been already a week and Shin is getting impatient. He's been circling around Manhattan for the whole week trying to find the lady he had bumped to at Jumeirah Essex House's restaurant. She's actually the reason why he suddenly proposed the vacation his family had been telling him to do for the past five years. He's happy with the vacation though but he's not happy with the result of his search.

"Tsk...Darn, where the hell are you?" He muttered to himself asking the same question he's been asking himself for the past days. Wang-soo, his bodyguard, who has been helping him in searching, is also a little bit annoyed and impatient with the situation because they could not find the blond lady they've been looking.

"Sire, I think we should check again the restaurant. Maybe she'll drop there tonight. You've seen her there on a Friday night, right?" Shin nodded to his guard.

"Alright, we'll go there later this evening at six. But first, let's take a rest. I am so exhausted." Shin then went to a nearby bench and closed his eyes. Wang-soo then sat on the other bench watching carefully his master. He saw him closed his eyes about to take a nap on the bench. The place is actually inevitable for a sleep even for just a nap. The place is with a cool breeze, the tall trees and with few people walking by. It's only four in a Friday afternoon and there are few people around like them taking a nice breath at Central Park.

"Aw! Aw! Aw!" Shin was awakened from his nap by the continuous barking of a four-legged animal. "Aw! Aw! Aw!" He opened his eyes and found an American Eskimo dog infront of him, staring at him like asking for something. He crossed his eyebrows and stared at the dog as well. Tired of staring, the white eskie jumped to the chair and sat beside him with her head on his lap. Wang-soo who was also awakened by the loud bark questioningly stared at his master who just shrugged at him. Shin then carefully touched the animal which seemed pretty comfortable resting beside him.

Meanwhile, a young girl of five came running and yelling a name looking for someone. She was followed by a lady who also yelled the same name.

"Jam? Where are you? Jam?" The little girl yelled, actually pleading because the one she's searching for seemed gone already. "Jam?" She yelled yet again while her eyes are searching around the vast Central Park. Then, she saw a white American Eskimo who's comfortably resting on the lap of a stranger wearing a brown slacks, a gray shirt under a brown jacket, sneakers, with black-lined eyeglasses and a gray hat. The body of the eskie is being lightly touched by the guy's hand and seemed liked by the four-legged pet. The young girl then noticed that it is familiar and realized that's the Jam she is looking for. "Jam!" She yelled and ran towards the man with the dog. She immediately hugged the dog who seemed pleased and sorry for what she did of running.

"Aw! Aw!" Jam barked to the little girl like asking for forgiveness because she ran. The stranger who was then a little surprised smiled to the little girl and asked if she was the owner.

"Actually, I'm not. I just took her for a walk." She answered then cuddled again the dog. "Jam, don't ran like that again. I'm so worried about you. Aunt Sam, too. She's too worried she's about to cry looking for you." The dog then cried out softly asking for forgiveness. "Thank you, Mister, for saving and taking care of Jam."

"No, problem." He answered and squatted to face the little girl. "Just don't let her escape your eyes again, alright? She's a very pretty and nice dog."

"Yeah. And I think she likes you." Both chuckled upon seeing Jam barking and kissing their faces. They were then interrupted when someone came to them panting.

"Gosh, Annie! I thought you're also lost. Your Dad will gonna kill me for sure." She finally said after a few seconds of taking a deep breath. She then noticed that Jam was found. "Jam!" She exclaimed and immediately hugged the dog who just barked in recognition. "God, I thought I'd lost you already. Why did you run so fast? I almost tripped over the pavement, you know?" She talked to her dog liked it would understand her. That's when the time she noticed there's someone besides Annie with her. She was surprised to know that person so she immediately stood up in which she almost loose her balance. Luckily, that man had nice reflexes. He caught her up with his arms on her waist.

"Aunt Sam, are you ok?" Annie asked and looked wondering at her auntie.

"Huh?" Sam answered not looking at her niece but at the man who's still holding her. Jam, her pet dog, looked as well with head tilted. She then suddenly realized the position she's in. She immediately got up and fixed her clothes – a faded jeans and three-fourths shirt underneath a windbreaker partnered with a Reebok sneakers. "I'm sorry."

"Are you ok?" The man asked curiously looking at her and thanking God 'cause at last she found her after a week of struggling search. "I think you should sit down first. You seemed exhausted."

"Yeah, thanks." She then let herself sit on the bench thankful that she didn't trip over. Annie then started playing around with Jam. "Annie, don't go too far!" The little girl just yelled yes and ran around the park. "And be careful!"

"Cute." Sam gazed at the man warily who smiled back sweetly. She raised her eyebrow seeing the reaction. "I mean the little girl. She's your niece, right?" She just nodded then looked at Annie. She immediately did this afraid of the constant glance the man is giving here. "You live here?" She nodded still eyes with Annie. "I always come here in Central Park. The place is nice. But this is the first time I see you here."

"I'm very busy these past few days that's why I haven't come here in the park often. And yeah, this place is nice. I jog here almost every day. The weather here is cool."

"Yeah." He nodded and then started to introduce himself. "By the way, my name is Ji Hoon." He said extending his hand.

"Sam." She reluctantly accepted the handshake afraid she might feel something different again. And when she did, she felt like she was thrown to space and was going to be Phoebe Halliwell – like seeing a premonition. So she immediately pulled back her hand.

"You look fine now. The last time at the restaurant you were pale." Sam looked at Ji Hoon not believing he remembered her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." She answered softly still not believing he remembered her. She wanted to slap her forehead actually because he did remember her. And she's concluding he also remembered her stupid and naïve act back there when she almost passed out, how clumsy she was and how ignorant she was. Since also she's thinking that the guy is cute. "What? Are you out of your stupid freaking mind, Samantha? Who's cute?" She berated herself softly but was still heard by Ji Hoon. He just softly smiled at the action telling himself that some things do never change.

"You like to walk?"

"Huh?"

"Let's walk. It's a nice and cool Friday afternoon for a walk. And besides Annie is already on the other side." Even before Sam got to give an answer, Ji Hoon a.k.a. Shin pulled her hand and gently ushered her towards Annie and Jam who are both gesturing them to come over. Both gladly walked to where the little girl and the pet dog are and started to enjoy their Friday afternoon nice and serene.

On the other hand, Wang-soo was left still shock to what he had witnessed. He can't believe what his eyes are seeing. He doesn't know if he's dreaming or what. All he knows is that he's seeing what he thinks should not be seen anymore 'cause it's impossible.

"Oh dear God, am I dreaming? Hallucinating? I'm sure I'm not in drugs but...holy cow!...Even if the hair color is different, truly blond...But I'm 100% sure...She's the princess! She's Queen Chae-gyung! No wonder King Shin is so adamant to look for her. She's alive...She's alive...Yahoo!" He screamed in excitement on impulse making people around looked at him skeptically. Shin was then the most eyeing him intently telling 'don't make a word out or you'll be dead in a second.' So what the poor man did was bowed down in apology and quietly followed his master and his long lost queen. But deep inside, he was celebrating because at last their kingdom is going to be complete.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

"Your majesty, are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I mean..."

"Wang-soo..." Shin interrupted his bodyguard's query if he could come with him to his destination. "I'll be fine. No one will recognize me. And besides the park is just near, minutes walk from here so you shouldn't worry too much that I'll gonna be kidnapped or something."

"But, Sire,..."

"But if you really insist and so worried that something might happen to me, ok, you can go, but...there's a BUT...don't stay close...I don't want Sam to get scared."

"Yes, your majesty." His sovereign nodded then picked up his coat and backpack and proceeded to the main door of the apartment they are renting. "Sir, if you don't mind, could I ask a question?" He hesitated if he has to continue to ask seeing the question-look from his master. But since his tongue has been itching since the day he had seen her, he can't really help not to ask a question about her. "Is she...is she her majesty?" Shin sighed first before he answered softly.

"Yes, she is." Wang-soo smiled upon hearing the answer he's been dreading to hear. "But I don't think she knows about it." Wang-soo crossed his eyebrows and looked at Shin. "Don't spill anything out to anyone. Not a thing. Not even to my family. It's not yet the time."

"Yes, your majesty. My mouthed is sealed and would not breathe out any word about her."

"Thank you, Wang-soo. I trust you with this."

"You can trust me, your highness. The way I trust you. The way the whole kingdom trust you." Shin gave a slight nod and went outside. Wang-soo then followed but kept a little distant just assuring the Korea's sovereign is not in harm.

Bec is eyeing curiously her sister-in-law whose busy preparing a bag full of sandwiches and cans of juice. It's an early Saturday and she can't believe that at this time of the day and on this kind of day to be exact she had early risen and made some food good for ten people. She even volunteered in babysitting her daughter. Normally, on a Saturday like this, she's still in bed and would just be up at around eleven. But now...she can't help but wonder, what the heck is going on. Would there be some meteors falling from the sky at eight in the morning?

"Ok, I'm thru. Where's Annie?" Sam cried cheerfully beaming at Bec who can't help but give her an unknowing look. She just gave a cute smile then called her niece. "Annie! Let's go!"

"Coming!" Annie yelled from upstairs.

"So we're going. See you at dinner, alright. Bye." Sam immediately walked away upon giving Bec a peck and waited for Annie outside. Annie also gave her a hug and a peck then followed her aunt with Jam. Bec was left with questions hanging in her mind.

"What had just happened? Are they on drugs? Argh! I must've stayed in the hospital for too long. I need a shower...a very long shower." She told herself and off she went to her room.

* * *

At the Central Park, Shin is on a bench reading a book and obviously waiting for someone to show up. He doesn't actually have a date. He was just hoping for a date. And this is the place he was thinking he'll gonna have his date.

He's been at the same place as yesterday for more than thirty minutes already and frequently giving a glance around the area hoping against hope that his 'date' would show up. Fortunately, it came true. Though with additional ones, he's happy of the plan he made.

Upon hearing the bark of an American Eskimo, Shin closed his book and stood up. The four-legged pet, upon recognizing him, ran and jumped at him giving kisses. He then approached the lady he'd been breathlessly wanting to see. Both gave smiles.

"Uncle Ji Hoon, you're here!" Annie greeted and gave Shin a hug when he approached them. "I'm happy you are here as well. Aunt Sam asked me to have a picnic here at the park. You know it's not usual for her to be up this early during Saturdays. My mom always tells that."

"Hey, Annie, sweetie, you are blabbering." Sam interrupted the little girl gesturing to stop who was just grinned at by both Shin and Annie. "So….you're here again. Still looking for that somebody?" She softly asked then instinctively tucked her strands on her ear. He then can't help to stare at her while answering, still not believing that he's seeing her alive.

"I've already found her."

"Huh?"

"Would you like to go to the playground near the pond? We could play frisbee there." He immediately cut in to what she may have to ask. "I brought some things to play with."

"Really? Yehey! Aunt Sam, c'mon! Uncle Ji Hoon will play with us. C'mon!" Annie then yelled happily pulling both adults with Jam jumping and waving her tail. And off they go to the heart of the park.

"Jam! Catch this!" Annie yelled as she threw the frisbee in the air which was energetically caught by the dog. They decided to settle their picnic blanket on the side of the park near the pond. Few people could be seen around jogging and having their own picnic as well.

"I didn't expect to bump on you again. I'm sorry if we're destroying your peaceful weekend."

"No, don't be sorry. I'd love to spend my weekends like this." Shin said. He's glad Sam broached something to talk about since he don't know how to. It's like it's enough for him just to stare at her face. All he wants is to do that the whole day. Because he doesn't know what to say. He's definitely sure she's the one he's looking for but since it's been five years and she's somewhat different he doesn't know how to begin a conversation. He's afraid he might say something weird that will cause her to stay away from him.

"You're quiet again. Are you always like that?" Sam noticed that he's starting to get lost in space again. That's one of the things she noticed about him since yesterday. She feels like she's talking to no one. Now she's thinking it was wrong to come here at the Park and took a chance to bump to him. "Darn! He's cute but he seems autistic with his actions. Eeww…" She silently told herself.

"Huh? Are you saying something?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled at him but when she looked away she made a face. "Another thing, she keeps staring at me. Is there something wrong with my face? Do I look like an idiot that he has to keep on perusing me like I'm some kind of document? Darn!" She muttered yet again. "Hey, why don't we join Annie and Jam? I think it's cool if we play frisbee. C'mon!" She invited and pulled his hand before he can even say a word. Well, the truth is, he likes it. 'Cause it's the same old Chae-gyung, the one he will only love.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

It's been a fun Saturday for Shin. He can't help to smile at himself thinking about his day at Central Park with Sam. Sam...that's her name now. She's tall, slender and is blond. Yes, she's blond. But even if she has that hair color, he knows in his mind most especially his heart that she's his Chae-gyung, his Princess, his Queen. He could not be mistaken about it. Even if her face is deformed and she becomes fat, he'll still know that it's her.

It's been five years. Five years full of sorrow in his heart. He remembers that time when his family was in turmoil, when there was a chaos in the royal family. He didn't know how everything started. All he knows was that he was betrothed to this annoying girl as he recalled, the granddaughter of his grandfather's bestfriend. Bestfriend...his grandfather had a bestfriend. Is it appropriate that someone like his grandfather – the King of a great kingdom – to have a bestfriend? At first, he didn't believe it is possible. Someone rich and sovereign like them is not capable of having a true friend.

But all were answered and proven that monarchs like them could trust and could love someone wholeheartedly when he met Chae-gyung – the Arts major student that he was betrothed with. He married her because he had to. It was a political marriage. He doesn't want to actually – not to get married – but to the girl they preferred. He proposed to someone else but was rejected, fortunately. Her name was Hyo-rin, another girl in his life. The first girl that he thought he could trust and share special feelings with. Yes, it was nice being friends with her but it was different. The happiness was different. It was not actually the feeling of happiness. It was more of a feeling of companion. Because they both have the same sentiments in life. But comparing to Chae-gyung, it was totally different. Both girls are different – one is of the same kind, the other, of course, is otherwise. But for them three, the law of Physics applies – like poles repel and opposite poles attract.

He didn't know how, when and where did he started falling for her. It's because he hated her. She was annoying, a blabbermouth most of the time, clumsy and hard-headed. The former queen always lost her patience to her because she kept acting like some ordinary girl though she's not anymore. She was naïve, ignorant and treated camera flashes like she's in some sort of a comedy pictorial. But she was just trying to hide her real emotions. The truth is, she was afraid, she was like lost when she entered the Korean Palace. At a very young age of eighteen, she was married and thrown to some place where she could not do the things she normally do, where there are more don'ts than do's, where she could not be who really is she, where she don't know anyone except him who was so mean and cold to her.

He then started getting to know her, the real her. He found out she was innocent but sweet, amicable, smart, loving, caring, understanding. She was like a gem, so precious that he wouldn't know what to do if he doesn't have her. He believed in that...same as his cousin.

Yul, his cousin forcefully separated to him. He hated him because he was so close to her. But he thanked him for he showed him that he's capable of loving someone, that he could live a normal, happy and serene life. Because that was the time that he realized and finally accepted to himself that he was truly, madly and deeply inlove with Chae-gyung.

But luck and happiness could not always be on your side. Like what others say, life is dull if there is no adventure. Life is not complete if there is no challenge. But what had happened in his life was a great adventure and challenge he lost the most important woman in his life besides his mother, grandmother and sister.

Even before the end of the trial on the case of arson that was charged at him, the plan of getting Chae-gyung out of Korea was settled. That day of her flight to Macau was the day of judgment for him. That time when they were reading his sentence was also the time the truth came out. And it was also the time that horrifying event took place.

He was already in the palace when they told him about the news. Supposedly, they should celebrate because the charge of arson was lifted on him and that the real arsonist was known. But it was not. Because Chae-gyung is gone. Because her plane going to Macau crashed two hours before its arrival time.

He didn't believe it, of course. He went to the crash site to confirm and look for her body himself. But it was no use. The plane crashed into the China Sea. Though weeks later, few survivors were found including Chae-gyung's lady-in-waiting, Choi Sang-koong. He then hoped she would be found as well. But weeks passed and she was not. He waited patiently. He even formed a search party. Months had passed but still she was not found until the months became years.

His father abdicated the throne and passed it to him as his father believed he is capable of ruling the kingdom. He gladly accepted it telling himself that it is what Chae-gyung would want. He then ruled the kingdom peacefully and with flourishing economy. The people loved him and he loved them back. But he was not truly happy as she was not by his side.

The people of his kingdom decided to have a mausoleum for the late Princess Chae-gyung. They put flowers, candles and incenses there everyday praying for her soul. But some believed that she's alive and she would come back to be with their King. And those include his majesty himself.

So when he saw Sam at the restaurant in Jumeirah Essex House, his spirit went in cloud nine. He told himself that his long and patient waiting has been rewarded as his long-lost beloved is alive and back. He doesn't know how did it happen. He wants to know, of course, but that could wait. What's important right now is she's alive. She's real and she won't be going anywhere. And he will make sure of that.

The first time that he laid his eyes on her, he knew it was her. He knew his eyes were not fooling him. He has proofs. He has evidences. That's why he always bring his camera. He wants to have all those moments to be captured and cherished. He wants something to look at when she's not with him so that he could not miss her that much.

And that's when he promised himself that he would not let her go this time. And he would do everything just to make her come back in his life...blonde or not, Sam or Chae-gyung. He will make sure that she will remember him and that their fairy tale would be a happily ever after one.

* * *

Sam couldn't stop the smile that's forming on her lips. Everytime she thinks about him she can't help to feel tingles on her skin and butterflies on her stomach. She really can't help not to think about Ji Hoon.

Yes, his name is Ji Hoon, the Korean guy she first bumped at the Jumeirah Essex House restaurant a week ago. At first she was afraid of him because he seemed like a ghost from her past. She don't want to say that he is her nightmare but she feels like he's a part of the nightmares, as she calls her dreams, she'd been having since five years ago.

Five years ago...She doesn't want to reminisce that anymore. Because it was the most horrible thing that happened in her life, well, as to what she could recall.

She could still hear the yells the people were making everytime there would be a chance that incident would be talked about. It was so vivid. She can hear voices of people, young and old, male and female. They were all asking for help. She could recall some scenes that she was helping a lady with her daughter to hold on tight on their seats. There were also scenes that she was with someone and that she'd been scolded in the middle of that tragedy telling she should be saved first. But she fought back and reasoned out that it was not right ignoring their co-passengers' help. And so she did help and forgot about her own safety.

That were the only vivid scenes she could recall in that plane crash. She couldn't even remember where was the plane bound to. Because the next thing she knew she's already in a hospital in Singapore. And that it's been three months since the disaster.

For that whole three months, she was sleeping peacefully as to what AJ described. He said she was not someone like a person in a coma. She was described as a combined Sleeping Beauty and Snow White sleeping so beautifully and serene. And that she was just waiting for her Prince Charming to wake her up by a kiss.

But it was not the kiss of her Prince Charming who woke her up. It was no one. It was just like she needed to wake up and live on. But she could not forget the remark Bec had that new day in her life. That she was awakened by the loud noise Koreans were making. Because the day she awakened was the day the new King was crowned in the Kingdom of Korea. She felt something when she heard that but ignored quickly.

The James family immediately adopted her since she had nowhere to go. She had amnesia and she doesn't have anything. She was thankful of these people because they treated her like their own. She had her education in Paris and then later in New York. She was given everything that she would need. And she gave back the same gesture of love and care.

Now that she's one of the most successful young entrepreneurs in the world of fashion, she couldn't ask for anything more, not even her memories back. It has been five years but she has not remembered anything from her past.

Besides the scenes in the plane, she had been dreaming about this person whose sometimes sweet and caring then becomes cold and mean. She always dream of that person almost every night especially when she's stressed out. She could only hear the voice but could not see the face. And she could not know his name.

And then that day when he met Ji Hoon at the restaurant, that night made her life changed. Why? Because she's not dreaming of those scenes anymore. Because she's just thinking of that guy from then on.

She doesn't believe in love at first sight. That Romeo-and-Juliet kind of thing is not applicable to her, as she had believed. But it seemed altered when she met him. That belief was bent because of him.

She was then wondering what's the reason those dreams disappeared. Is there a connection with her and Ji Hoon? Does he know her? Is he a part of her past? She has those questions. And she wants to ask him about it but it's not appropriate. She knows it would be weird and he would just laugh at her.

But then, how come it's like that? It is really a puzzle to her. And since she sometimes feels like she knows him. But then...It's so complicated to her.

She is then thinking if she has to continue seeing him. She's afraid of what might be for them. Because she knows that there is a big chance for them if things went on that way. If ever that comes, is she ready? Is she completely prepared to what will the future become? Is she in a fit condition to accept anything that she may soon find out? And is he?...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

Sam is busy reading her notes in Asian Languages when her professor, Mr. Julian McJunkin came. He announced there would be a pop quiz later on upon they read and discuss about the language history of the Philippines. He also announced that they would be doing some research on a particular Asian topic that they would choose. Another announcement that he made was there would be a newcomer in the class.

"What? Are we in highschool that they would have to allow new students few months before the graduation?" Sam's classmates started asking questions to each one. The old professor then explained how come there is a new student in town.

"To stop your mumbles and sarcastic questions, your new classmate is not part of the graduating team. This is just a special course, sort of a crash course in Language Study. I think you should know about it since there are few people from here who are also having that situation."

"Professor, I don't mind, as long as the newbie is a guy, a very hot and cute guy." A brunette student exclaimed which made the whole class chuckled. Sam is with the same reaction then shook her head at the same time.

"Well, let's then meet your classmate until the end of the semester." The professor said and called someone outside. "Mr. Joo, you may come in now." He called. Then a 6'2" guy wearing a blue poloshirt and brown jeans came in the classroom with his backpack and spectacles covering his eyes. "Class, I want you to meet Mr. Ji Hoon Joo. He's a Korean and would be your classmate from now own. Now Mr. Joo, please look for a seat that you're most comfortable with so that we could start the class." He continued and advised. But then interrupted the guy's search for a seat as he found one for him. "Oh, I think you should sit beside Ms. James there. She could be a great help for you since you're both from the same ethnicity." The young guy nodded then walked to where Ms. James is.

Meanwhile, the whole class especially the girls couldn't help but be mesmerized by the new cute classmate they have. Females were actually hoping he would sit beside them. Unfortunately, Professor McJunkin had already advised someone to be her seatmate. Most were disappointed but others were not since they would still be near the fresh language student.

On the other hand, Ms. James, better known as Sam, could not believe her eyes upon seeing the new student her professor informed. She was not prepared on this sudden meeting. She then remembered her plan made last weekend. She'll try to avoid that person who she had been thinking about for the past week because she's afraid of the consequences that might take place which mostly concern her lost memories. But luck was not on her side this time. As she could not be doing that avoiding-thing for now especially since that person is coming right towards her...now...

"Hello, classmate. It's nice to see you here." A greeting was given to Sam to whom she just nodded for a reply. She was then chuckled at and given a cute smile. "I think this subject would be very interesting. It's nice to see you again, Sam." He said while staring at her features then focused on the professor's discussion. Sam, who seemed to be blushing, then tried to focus as well but could not really concentrate because of those eyes and smiles.

Morning has passed and the school day for Sam ended. She was in a hurry as she exited the room of her Asian Language class. The moment she heard the bell rang she immediately grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room. She was expecting someone would call out so she sped up. Unfortunately, her pace was nothing compared with the long strides that someone she was expecting has.

"Wait!" Sam was forcedly stopped from her fast walking. Though she almost lose her footing and get annoyed, she showed a pretended surprise and happy face.

"Hey! What's up?" She greeted that person then started walking again.

"Hey, it's really nice to know that you're my classmate. I'm glad you are."

"Yeah, me, too." She answered with a chuckle then stopped walking and faced the person. "Ji Hoon, you know, I'm quite busy right now so I need to go ahead."

"Aren't you going to eat? I mean it's past 1pm already. I think you should have your lunch. C'mon, I'll treat you." He then grabbed her hand and slowly pulled to a nearby cafeteria. However, she pulled her hand back and advised again she needs to go. "Why are you in such a hurry? Is it really urgent?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." She received a disappointed face which made her sad. "I'm really sorry, Ji Hoon, but I really need to go." He totally released her and eloquently sighed. She then can't help to feel bad about what she did. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah. Ok. Take care." He softly said then watched her walk away. Sam then started to feel uncertain on what she's doing. She thought of going back and accept the invitation but then decided to continue walking away and go to her shop.

Sam, inside her design room, could not concentrate as she makes sketches on the gown of one of her clients. She's still thinking of what she did to Shin. She feels sorry and mad to herself because she obviously shunned.

"Sam, you're totally stupid. You should've said yes to his invitation. It's not like you're going out on a date or something. It's just lunch." She reasoned out to herself as to why she should've accepted Shin's invitation to have lunch at the university's cafeteria. She actually would want to go and forget about her plan of staying away from him. But she didn't understand herself why did she say no. She was not really busy. The gown she's designing is not due in a month so she has lots of time. So why did she turned him down?

Sam heaved out a sigh and put down her pencil. She stopped her work and stood up to look outside the window. It's only past three in the afternoon. The city is still busy like always but she is not for that moment. She envies the people around walking so she decided to go out as well. She left her shop and gave instructions to Helena to take care of the place for the rest of the day.

Sam decided to just leisurely walk around the city letting the time pass by until the sun say goodbye for the day. She bought something to munch at to complete her ensemble of idling. Few minutes later, she reached Central Park. She continued walking to go to the heart of the place. And when she did, she startled to what she saw.

Shin disappointedly walked away from Columbia University upon hearing Sam's refusal on his lunch invitation. He could not accept that she rejected him. Though, it's understandable for her to say no to him. He's a complete stranger to her. She doesn't know him. Well, at least for now. And that's the reason why he needs to find all the possible ways to get close to her so that she could know who is she. So that she could know who is he. So that she could get her memories back.

Up until now, the truth is still not sinking to him. Yes, he always believed that she's alive and doing good. And he's very much happy and grateful because she is. But not remembering him is a different thing. He still can't believe that she had amnesia because of the plane crash. And that's why she didn't reach him because she doesn't know him.

Shin once again eloquently sighed thinking all the things that happened to them and that's happening right now. He really can't grasp how these incidents came to their lives. Are they being punished because they're so bad people? Well, he deems not.

He was at that point of thinking when he noticed that he already reached Central Park. He decided to sit on one of the benches and started to reckon of what would be his next steps in getting close to Sam. He needs to consider a lot of things.

Where does she lives?

Is she also working?

Does she have classes during Tuesdays?

Is she dating someone?

Is she married already?

Married?

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed all of a sudden and felt getting to loose consciousness. "Oh, please, dear Lord. Please tell me she's not married yet. I mean not because she has amnesia she totally forgot that there might be someone waiting for her. And that someone might be her husband. She should not forget that fact. And she should not get married. I couldn't allow that. She can't! She..." He talked continuously to himself not realizing that he had been wagging. And when he did realized and abruptly stopped, he noticed a lady so familiar to him, who has with the same reaction as he has, facing him with astonishment in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Shin and Sam have been sitting on the bench for a few moments already but still no one is speaking. Both seemed thinking on what they would say or what they would do since they were both surprised to see each other face to face minutes ago.

"I'm sorry." Both said at the same time. Finally, they decided to speak, however, at the same time and words.

"You go ahead." They both said again surprised because they have the same thinking on the words that they want to say. Both chuckled on the situation.

"I think you should go ahead. Ladies first." Shin said still couldn't help to chuckle. Sam just smiled then looked at some couples holding hands.

"I'm sorry about what I said awhile ago. I didn't mean to sound like I'm avoiding you or something. It's just that I really need to go immediately. Jwe-song-hahm nida (_I'm sorry in Korean_)." Shin crossed his eyebrows upon hearing the Korean words. He looked at her asking how did she know. Well, she could, because she has language study. But it seemed so real that she could speak the language so fluently. He then presumed that's maybe one thing that she didn't forget – her native language. And he's hoping that there's still more that she didn't forget. "I...I know Korean. You should know about that. I'm under SIPA (_School of International and Public Affairs in Columbia University_), remember?"

"Yeah, but you seemed could speak Korean language fluently."

"Well, yeah. Because that's my native language." He crossed more his eyebrows and stared at her deeply. "I am Korean." He mouthed an 'oh' and looked away with cute smirk he couldn't help to plaster. "And you're Korean, too, right?"

"Yup. So am I."

"Cool. So we're from both from the same country. Anyway, you're here not to have a vacation and study, right? You're also looking for someone. And you said you already found her. A friend?"

"Yeah. My bestfriend. The friend I've ever dreamed of."

"Wow. That friend must be so lucky."

"I'm luckier." She looked at him and felt envy because he talked so much with excitement about his friend. She thought if he would be the same if it's her. "Hey, are you alright? You looked sad."

"I'm alright. It's just that I haven't talked so naturally about being Korean to anyone before. I mean..." She paused and sighed afraid to continue what she's about to say. He looked at her worriedly. "I'm sorry. I think I'm not being myself."

"It's alright. You could talk to me about anything, about you being a Korean. Anyways, I'm Korean." She just smiled with his words. "Really, you could do that. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah, we're friends." She smiled at him and accepted the hand he extended. She felt happiness when she touched his hand. She felt contentment and connection at him. For a second there, she wanted to hold back again her feelings of wanting to know her past. But then, she decided to take a chance. She wanted to take this chance because she felt someone is going to guide and be with her. And that someone happens to be Shin.

* * *

Shin gave out a very long and deep breathe while touching his left chest where his heart is located. He then searched for a bench and luckily found one. He walked towards the bench and sat down to have a rest. He closed his eyes and still touching softly his chest. His doing that while his face is in frown.

On the other hand, Sam, who is a few meters away from Shin, is also touching her chest softly. But, different from him, her face has the glow of cheerfulness. She's following him walking towards the bench. Her chuckles then were obviously heard which made him more frown. He looked at her slightly annoyed with what she is doing.

"Hey, don't give me that face." He gave out a grumble telling he is not happy with the situation. "You are no fun!"

"Oh yeah. But you are already in fun at my expense." She can't help to chuckle again at him. "If I had known that you would let me do that, I should have not come here with you. I almost died with that rollercoaster!" He exclaimed pointing at the 85-feet high cyclone rollercoaster from afar. "That's one of the scariest ride I had ever done in my whole life!"

"Oh, yeah! And that makes you more funny. It's nothing compared to Superman The Escape at Six Flags Magic Mountain Park in California. Maybe next time we should go there."

"The hell no! You go there alone. I'll just stay where the flat grounds are safe."

"Ah, you're really no fun." She said shaking her head with again another chuckle.

Shin and Sam are in Astroland Amusement Park having some fun rides. It's the end of the week and they agreed to have some merriment after school.

It's been days after the Central Park scenario wherein they had their friendly handshake. That was the start of the platonic relationship that they are enjoying as of the moment.

Shin, although just friends, was still happy. He knows it's still too early to reveal her the truth so he decided to just take one step at a time. He wants to gain Sam's full trust on him first before he talk to her about the whole thing. Anyhow, he's very glad of the present situation. Both of them could normally act. Something like they never had bad memories. And that all memories are good and funny.

For that past days, they just enjoyed their times being together in their class, at the university's cafeteria or the library, or at the small coffee shops outside the campus.

* * *

"You're not sure what time she comes here at the office?"

"It's been like this since the start of the week." Helena answered the question given to her by Cassi. The latter is looking for Sam at her main shop wanting to know if she already received the invitation on the upcoming fashion show in England. And she was surprised not finding her friend in her office especially at that time of the day. And more on the fact that she's been like that the whole week.

"Is there something going on, Helena?" The mid-30's woman tilted her head at the Danish model. "I mean, is she sick? Does she have a problem? Or is she seeing someone?"

"Well, I am not sure. You know that I don't meddle in my boss' business. It's her life. And besides, if she's seeing someone, that is very good to hear. Hallelujah!"

"Yeah, I know. But shouldn't she tell me about that? I mean I'm her friend, for crying out loud!"

"Uhm...I think you have to discuss that with her. But I'm sure she's not sick or has a problem perhaps. Maybe she's just busy at school. Lately, I've been seeing her reading thick books and jotting down notes. Well, she's graduating next year, remember. She's maybe just busy with her research papers and stuffs. You know, the usual with graduating students."

"Alright, maybe she is. Ok, I'll not gonna bother her anymore. But please tell her I dropped by. And if it's not a burden to her, tell her to call me please so that I could arrange my schedule on the fashion show in England. And Jesse, too."

"Sure. I'll tell her."

"Thanks. I've got to go. Bye." Then Cassi went away leaving Helena inside the office still with the thought how come her boss is busy but not with her designs and rather with something else. Is she really seeing someone? Hmm...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

"Hey, Ji Hoon! No stopping! You're cheating!" Sam yelled to a panting Shin who has stopped from his jogging. The two 24-year old Koreans are in Central Park on an early Saturday morning for their weekend jog. Usually, it's the lazy day for Sam but surprisingly she's very much awake at the early hours for the second Saturday in a row. She had invited her new and only guy friend (well, Jesse is half so he's not counted as a guy (^-^) to stroll around the Park but not to walk but to jog. And they had a bet that whoever stops from the 30-minute continuous jog would pay for their breakfast.

"When did she get the stamina? She was chubby before but now...aahh...that five years is sooo long..." Shin muttered to himself motioning to Sam to stop and wait. "Fine, I lost, ok? I'll just pay for the food! No need for us to jog that way!" He yelled making her jogged back to him. "Damn, I think I should focus in getting to a gym not only on horseback riding and fencing."

"You are really no fun, BFF Ji Hoon!" She remarked when she got to be near him. He gave a questioning-look at her wondering about what she just said.

"BFF?"

"Yeah, BFF. Best friends forever. That's what we are, right?" She answered his look which made him swallow hard and thinking of the remarks. Should he be happy about it? BFF? That means they are just going to be friends forever? He doesn't like it. Only friends? Well, before, though she did call him Shin-goon (goon means Prince in Korean) they still ended up being together as lovers. Should he hope for that as well? "Hey, you're being autistic again."

"Autistic?"

"Yeah, autistic. One time you talk softly, then talk gibberish, then mutter about me like I'm not around, then becomes silent like you can hear a pin drop. You're lost and have your own weird world most of the time. So what should I call you than except of being autistic." She explained, literally making him opened his mouth in astonishment. "Oh, yeah, you're my autistic BFF. What do you think?"

"Hey, I'm not autistic! I'm just thinking, alright?"

"So what then are you thinking? If you're autistic or if you're autistic?"

"Hey!" He looked at her ready to snap because he's starting to get annoyed. But when he did, he couldn't help to plaster that smirk. Sam was very cute in pulling a face at him. She knows he's already getting annoyed at her teases but she couldn't control herself not to. Because, like him, she finds him very amusing. "Stop that."

"Oohh...Autistic BFF Ji Hoon is getting annoyed already." She mocked like a baby still making faces. "And he's so, so cute. And I want to..."

"Stop that...please..." She shyly looked at him in his eyes when he suddenly spoke out so softly almost pleading to stop the teasing with his hands cupped on both sides of her face. His eyes filled with emotion was ready to pour out some liquid. He really couldn't help to feel that way because she was so much reminding him of her old self unintentionally. Worse, he couldn't tell her that.

"Ji Hoon..."

"Please..." He again pleaded softly still with hands cupping her face and now his thumbs slowly caressing her skin. She was surprised with the gesture especially when he was slowly descending his own face at her.

Sam panicked with what's happening realizing that Shin is going to kiss her. Her heart was jumping with joy, however, her mind was shouting with embarrassment and yelling 'no way!'. Her organs were now debating whether to allow or not. And the successful winner is...

Bog! That was the loud thud of two foreheads colliding. One is Shin's and the other is obviously Sam's.

"Argh! Why in the world did you that for?" Shin yelled at her face.

"And what in the world were you thinking doing that?" Sam yelled back at his face as well.

Flushed in embarrassment, both looked away to the opposite directions. Each thinking what could have happened. Few seconds later when Shin went away and then came back with some ice. He gave a piece to Sam and retained another piece to him then slowly rubbed to his forehead. She did the same action.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Sam finally said after the few minutes of silence between them. She's still slowly caressing her forehead, the part where she used to hit Shin's, while giving glances at him.

"Yeah, right. You're head is like a rock. It hurts a lot."

"I'm sorry. It's just that..." He looked at her waiting for the explanation that she will give why did she do that. "It's just that..."

"Ok, continue. It's just that?..."

"Argh...It's weird talking stuffs like this with you."

"Why would it be weird? It's just a kiss."

"Oh, yeah. It's just a kiss. A touch of two skins." She remarked sarcastically and made an annoying glance at him. He just chuckled at that. "Well, fyi, Mr. Joo, kisses are important to me. It's an intimate thing. And I don't just kiss someone, alright?"

"Well, I'm not someone. I'm you're BFF Ji Hoon."

"What are you trying to say then? That I should kiss you?" She whined surprised by his words. "I could not believe that we are discussing about kissing. And of all people, you. Should I discuss it with my mom or my friends who are girls perhaps?"

"I think there's nothing wrong if you discuss it with me. Maybe you could get something from me. Like some tips. You know, how to kiss...passionately. And besides you're old enough to talk about it." Sam's eyes widened shocked with the candid response from Shin.

"I can't believe you are this straightforward. Want me to buy you a break fluid? You know, just to slow down your being open to me." She said giving him annoying glances still. "God, I don't know why I am replying back your words. It's so disgusting. Maybe the next thing I knew we would be talking about sex."

"Well, that's a lot nicer topic. Could you give the introductions then?" He once again teased her upon hearing the vivid mutters. Like her, he could not believe himself why he's being straightforward about such intimate topics. It's just that he could not stop himself. Human instincts, he guessed. Well, how could he not think of that topic? It's been years since he gave a big thought of that. Well, he does think of it during his lonely nights but, of course, with her in his mind. But now, he couldn't really help himself. She's with him, alive and kicking. And damn! How could he not resist himself of not thinking of that? Just seeing her makes him think of those kinds of perverted stuffs...and in broad daylight! She's just so...yummy!

"Hey! You're quiet again. What are you thinking, huh? Another mundane stuffs?"

"I'm not thinking of that, alright? Maybe you are the one who's thinking of that. You look guilty. And I'm not talking about it anymore. Have you heard any word from me for the last couple of minutes?"

"Well,...Argh! You're the one who started it. If you didn't start it, I would have not talked about it."

"Really? Or you actually would want to do it specifically with me?" He leered then faced her. Both are already sitting on a nearby bench.

"What? You're such an arrogant person. Why would you think I would want to do it with you? You aren't the most handsome and sexiest person on this planet?"

"Well, I'm still handsome as what your words mean. And I'm sure you want to do it with me." He continued leering at her. She then opened her mouth in surprise and twisting her tongue in annoyance (though in her mind he's the first person in her list of most kissable guys). "Am I not?" He inched himself towards her face. She, on the other hand, slowly moved backwards. But then, he got to get near her face before she could inch away more. He was then contemplating whether he would do what he's been wanting to do since he saw her again. Few seconds later, he lowered his eyes and sighed.

"What?" She asked obviously disappointed for what he did of stopping.

"Let's just jog." He suddenly stood up and did an inhale-exhale.

"You are such a weird person. You change emotions so suddenly."

"Oh, yeah? Does that mean you're disappointed because I did not kiss you?"

"In your dreams! I was not disappointed. I was actually thankful."

"A-a. I don't think so that's what your eyes told me. You're wanting to be kissed by me. Maybe that would be your first kiss."

"You are really an arrogant guy! What made you think I haven't kissed someone before? If I have ever kissed you, you would be the 50th. Heard that?"

"I wouldn't think so. 'Cause as far as my eyes are concerned, I would be the first." He yet again gave that smile then became chuckles. She was then getting to be annoyed more. Then, decided to hit him on his chest. "Argh! Why you?..." He cried in pain then grabbed her hands and retaliated by giving her tickles.

"Argh! Ji Hoon! Stop!" Sam yelled but laughing, the annoyance already forgotten. Shin, with the same reaction, continued tickling her. She then started to find ways to escape it for she's beginning to lose her breath. "Stop it! Argh!" She moved her body to break away from his hands. "Ji Hoon! You idiot! Stop this right now!" Hearing her yells of pleads, he stopped but right then jogged away because he knows she would strike back at him. And he was right. She did jogged...correction, ran...after him ready to give a tickle as well or a hit most probably.

"C'mon, just ran, Sam! But you would not get me!"

"You wait, you stuck-up, autistic idiot! Once I get my hands on you, you'll regret that day you have met me! Yah!" She shouted running at him. He just laughed at her childish actions thinking that she's more and more becoming her old self. How he wished she would remember him soon.

That day took another step on the growing relationship for Shin and Sam. Their usual banters are cute and funny. Though they could hurt each one's feelings, they could make amends on it immediately. They're bestfriends but could pass more than that. They know they have special feelings, more than friends specifically Sam but she's not yet ready to admit that.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

"Ok, fine. Spill!" She crossed her eyebrows to her friend. "Don't give me that reaction. You've been living away from me for the past week. I hate it. You were even not focusing on your designs lately."

"I resent that! It is so not true!"

"So how come you haven't been in your office lately? I went there last week and Helena said you're always out. And you weren't answering my calls. What's up with you, huh?" She received a rolling of eyes on her questions. "Sam?"

"What? Aren't you glad I'm busy but not with work rather with my social life?"

"Oh my God..." A gasped was eloquently heard. Then a scream of excitement. "Oh my God! Samantha!" The lady that was called upon was surprised with the action. She immediately pacified her friend and looked around the people inside the restaurant apologetically. Then, she grabbed her things and forcefully pulled her friend out of the place leaving some cash for the food that they ate.

"What the hell were you thinking screaming like you're lost in the forest, huh? That place is Nobu! I would be lucky enough if tomorrow's newspaper would not put me on the headline. Geez, Cassandra, you could have just closed your mouth for awhile and wait for my explanations as to why I was a non-social friend last week." She scolded her friend while walking away of the said establishment.

"I'm sorry, girl. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't help myself in beaming in excitement. I mean, c'mon! It's not so ordinary for you to date!"

"Date? Who told you I was on a date last week?"

"You were not? But..."

"I wasn't on a date." She remarked emphasizing the words. "At least not yet." She told herself silently.

"So where were you? You were hard to get a hold with, you know."

"School...Library..." Cassi gave her an 'are-you-sure' look. "C'mon, I'm a student, a graduating student to be exact." The reaction of her friend was still the same. "How come you're not believing me?"

"Because there's a different glow in your eyes. And that's not the glow of a graduating student. I am definitely sure about that." Sam made an akimbo posture to her friend with her face in frown. "Yes, you are. You look more of a teenager who had spent her first date. Am I correct, Ms. James?"

"I am not gonna argue with you anymore about this 'cause I'm sure this will not end to something nice."

"Oh, Sam. Why don't you just admit it? You are inlove! So who's the lucky guy?"

"Cassi, you are crazy. I am not inlove. And there's no guy, ok? So please?..." Sam, once again, explained then continued walking with Cassi trailing on her and still upset because she's not talking about what she wants to talk about. They are about to turn left on the sidewalk when suddenly Sam collided to a body almost letting her fall. Fortunately, a fast hand grabbed her arm before she does. She was surprised to know who owned that hand.

"Sam!"

"Hey, Chase! What are you doing here? I mean, hi. And thank you." She smiled almost chuckling with her blabbing. Her friend, on the other hand, was grinning ear to ear seeing her in that state of reaction assuming he is the guy her friend was busy with the last week.

"You should be careful, you know that. You wouldn't know when are you going to fall off."

"Yeah, you're right. So...what's up?"

"Just hanging around. Getting myself out of the limelight for awhile. You know, the usual celebrity stuff."

"Cool. That's good for you."

"Anyway, are you busy tonight? I mean there's a new restaurant around the corner of Ritz-Carlton. Maybe you'd like to try the dishes." Sam was about to give her answer when her friend butted in and gave the guy the answer.

"Oh, she would go! She's not busy tonight. She'll go with you. That's affirmative." Sam gave a frown at her friend and mouthed 'what the hell are you doing'.

"Great! I'll meet you up there, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Later." She gave a short smile waving at him who was already walking away hurriedly and happily after a couple of minutes of chit-chat. She then faced her friend and gave a hit on her arm.

"Aw! What's that for?"

"What the hell did you do? Few minutes ago, you were screaming like crazy at the restaurant. And then you were giving affirmative answers to Mr. Nathaniel Archibald in which I was thinking of giving a negative one."

"Why? I mean he's Chase Crawford, one of the hottest actors around. What more could you ask for if you date him and become his girlfriend. C'mon, Sam. I am so sure Serena and Blair would be thrilled. And besides, you've been linked before and been dating last week, right?"

"I told you I wasn't on a date last week. And if I did, he was not the guy. God, Cassandra, I can't believe you're this stupid."

"Really? Is that the truth?"

"Yes and yes!"

"Oh, Sam. I am terribly sorry. I didn't know. Maybe I jumped to conclusions fast." Sam heaved out a sigh. "Ok, I'll talk to Chase then I'll explain everything. You should not go if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok. I mean it's just a friendly dinner. And he's a friend anyways."

"Great! That's good to hear, Sam!" Cassi, once again, cried excitingly giving her friend a hug.

"Why do I feel like you are setting me up with Chase?'

"Oh, honey, I'm not. C'mon, let's get you something nice to wear for tonight." She then pulled her friend to a nearby store of clothes.

* * *

Seven in the evening, at that new restaurant at the corner of Ritz-Carlton Hotel, Sam and Chase are checking the menu thinking what they would be eating on their dinner. Few minutes later, they informed the waiter their orders and started a nice conversation.

Sam decided to go and have dinner with the actor of the TV series Gossip Girl, Chase Crawford. Though she thought of declining, she then made up her mind in coming since she needed to talk to him as well. He'll be one of the models who will be on the runaway on the fashion show that would be held in England. She could talk to him about that regarding some of her designs. She ignored the possibility that there would be another bunch of paparazzi's and gossipers who will talk about them and tell the world that they are together. Previously, they were linked together and spread with news that they were already a couple. The truth is they were not. They were just friends. The rumors were just because of the fashion event that they both were involved with before. Fortunately, the rumors died. But with this dinner, she's hoping it would not be revived especially to the fact that there's one guy she's been thinking about. She doesn't want a bad write-up on her lovelife which will definitely ruin all the possibilities of a romantic relationship she's been anxiously waiting to happen for the last couple of days.

Unfortunately to Sam, that possibility might not be possible anymore. Because that guy she was hoping to be romantically linked with is hurtfully staring at her for a couple of minutes already outside the restaurant she is dining with.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

"The number you dial is not yet in service. The number you dial is not yet in service."

"Darn! What the heck are you doing making your phone like a stupid broken record?" Sam muttered to herself while checking and redialing her mobile. She's at Columbia's cafeteria waiting for Shin hoping he'd drop by since he did not go to class. She's been trying calling his number for the last fifteen minutes, however, the reply is still the same. "The number you dial is not yet in service." She mocked annoyed already with the result of her calls. "Argh! The moment I see you, you autistic Ji Hoon, I'll make sure your pretty ass would be kicked to the bottom of your pants. Gosh, I can't believe I'm this irritated." She muttered yet again then concentrated back in redialing.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the cafeteria, a tall brunette woman is walking sexily with arms linked to another tall, but, guy wearing the usual kind of pants and black-lined spectacles. Both are walking towards a table close enough for Sam to notice. The guy, who seemed pretty uncomfortable, tried to push away the arms circling his like anaconda but continuously being thrown back. If you don't know them, you'll gonna assume that they are a couple who are in a lover's quarrel. But if you are, you'll make your eyes widened in surprise asking yourself 'how the hell did it happen'.

Sam who's getting frustrated already slammed her mobile on the table causing some students near her get surprised and murmured. She ignored the reactions then unconsciously looked at the cafeteria's main entrance where the 'couple' is entering. And that scene made her more frustrated and irked and wanting to scream at the top of her lungs. She slowly stood up, slung her bag on her shoulders then moved forward to the 'couple' who are being eyed at already by the students in the cafeteria. She stopped when she got to be infront of them then gave a murderous glare at both person, well most especially to the same gender like wanting to perform a public execution, and gritted her teeth then annoyingly walked out of the place stomping her heeled shoes.

"Dupe...Stupid...Idiot...Dodo...You cold-hearted, autistic, cheater..." She stopped from walking and slowly stroked her eyes pouring out liquid. She scowled at herself and thought of what she just said. "Cheater?...But we're not together..." She talked to herself silently then... "Ruthless...Scumbag...Jerk...I'll never gonna talk to you again." She decided and walked straight to the train station were it would take her to Manhattan.

After more than five minutes of travel in the subway train, Sam went out and straightly walked towards her shop. She already stopped crying but still making sniffles. Her staff wondered what happened to her when they saw her walking with the sullen face towards her office. Helena was then debating with herself if she should talk to her because she looked not ready to accept any visitor or even just a call. But the person on the other line is quite important she crossed her fingers she'll not be in a more sullen mood because of the interruption.

"Sam? Excuse me, but Mrs. Beckham is on the other line." Her boss gave her a question-look telling her to repeat what she just said. "Mrs. Beckham? Soccer?" Sam crossed her eyebrows. "Manchester United?" No change in expression. "Posh Spice? Spice Girls?" Still the same. "Oh, I think I would just have to do some dance." Helena was about to give her moves on one of the steps of Wannabe then Sam blurted out...

"Victoria! The gown!"

"Great! You remember!" Helena blurted out as well transferring the call to her boss' line then moved back to her table which is just outside the room.

"Vicky, hi! How are you doing?...Good. Good...Yup, sure. You can drop here later in the afternoon then we'll check the measurements. Would that be alright?...No problem. I'll wait for you...What? Date? Where in the world did you get that information?...Very funny, my beautiful friend, but Mr. Crawford is just a good friend...Of course, you would be very much invited in my wedding. Well, that is in case, I would get married...Of course, I would be. But I don't think so it would be sooner...Uh-huh...Yeah, I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait for you, sweetie...Ciao! Later." She gasped for air to breathe first before muttering a curse while walking towards her secretary's table. "Damn! I knew that dinner would create some hearsay." When she got to Helena's place, she informed her about Victoria Beckham's visit and cautiously asked if she read anything about her in the paper lately.

"None so far." Helena answered giving a curious look at Sam.

"What do you mean none so far? It's like your expecting something."

"Well, none so far, like I haven't read the paper today, I haven't surf the internet since the other night and I haven't watch anything on TV except my son's marathon of Harry Potter."

"Great. I'm in big trouble." Sam hummed in a singing way walking back to her office and started dialing her friend's mobile. Helena was left scratching her head wondering again about her boss' mutterings. "Cassandra, have you or have you not been in a chit-chat with any of the people in the entertainment industry?"

"Oh, hello to you, too, my dear bestfriend, Sam." Cassandra greeted on the other line sarcastically ignoring her friend's query.

"Cassi?...Please?..." She spoke calmly and softly hiding her already annoyed tone.

"Oh, you were saying?"

"Cassi!"

"Alright, alright!"

"What? You've talked to them?"

"What made you think I talked to any of them? Not because I said alright it means I said yes."

"Cassi, would you please answer explicitly for me to avoid any misunderstanding on anything that you will say?" Sam once again spoke calmly and softly but could not hide the annoyance so she muttered once again. "Darn, I'm already having my migraine. And I could not have a migraine, most especially the Pheobe-thing." She started massaging her temples using her left hand. "This is not good."

"Sam, are you ok?" Cassi asked now starting to get worried with her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So have you?"

"Definitely not. I'm busy these past few days changing measurements with Donatella Versace. And I haven't been a social person lately. Why? What's up?"

"Remember the dinner last Saturday near Ritz-Carlton Hotel? I think it already leaked."

"How? I mean how did you know? Did someone ambushed you?"

"Thank God, no. And I'm crossing my fingers no one will until it die...again."

"So how could you say it leaked out?"

"Victoria Beckham called me awhile ago. She's coming later for some fittings. And she dropped some hints about me dating Chase Crawford."

"What?"

"The reaction is the same."

"People are blabbermouth these days."

"Yeah. And I can't believe I'm into this again. And of all the things that would put me on the hot seat, why to be romantically linked with a guy I'm not supposed to be linked with." Sam murmured silently then gave out an eloquent sigh.

"So there really is a guy." Cassi said can't help to smile with that thought.

"Like to have some coffee later?"

"Sure, dear friend. Starbucks in three hours. And don't try to forget any info. I'd like a detailed story."

"Fine. Later after the fittings with Mrs. Beckham."

"Sure. Ciao!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

It is a fine Saturday afternoon. The weather is slightly warm even if the sky is somewhat threatening to pour out some liquid. It is almost the end of Autumn and the streets of NYC is already busy, rather much busy, with people shopping for the coming Holidays, well, least Thanksgiving Day.

However, somewhere downtown Manhattan, there is a place, particularly the busy streets of the shopping area for clothes and accessories, specifically the Samantha James shop, where gloomy faces could be seen. You'll think there is nothing to celebrate about in this whole beautiful day.

Cassandra is lazily lounging on the red loveseat inside the designer's office and work room, and slightly chewing the feathers of the HB pencil her friend is using in lay outing her dresses. On her left side is Jesse who's almost doing the same thing but cautiously making himself not to look overly excited with the position he's in; his other girlfriend's body almost like switching with his.

Both friends are looking amazingly at their other friend who happens to be very busy drawing some lines and curves, shading some spaces, and then erasing some on a large strathmore paper. She blows some air in between the crossing of eyebrows and tapping of pencil then go back again in sketching.

An hour or so has passed but the scenery didn't change except for Jesse's trying hard not to drool and sweat since because he's seeing too much of his other lady friend's body information.

"In a minute, you might be changing faces." Sam blurted out but still focused on the table. Her friends just continued what they're doing, obviously didn't hear what she had said. "Worse body." She got to get their attention but with question-looks. She then paused from what she's doing then looked. "Worst soul."

"Huh?" Both said still with the faces. Their friend pointed out the position they're in and gave a sly and short smile. "Oh!" Both untangled.

"Sammy, dearest, are you still not finished with the sketch?" Cassi spoke walking to her table hiding her embarrassment and regaining her composure. "You know, you've been doing that for like three hours...straight."

"I'm almost through, Cassi dearest. You can go back to your seat...with the other friend of ours. I'll bet a penny you want that more than asking me if I'm already through likewise untangling yourself with the anaconda hands of Mr. Peterson."

"Oist! I'm worth than a penny!" Sam gave a smirk at Jesse ignoring the remarks given then continued her work.

"Really, Sam. You need to get through with that or we might be taken straight to the hospital for ulcer."

"Give me a minute." Sam said still without looking at her friends who waited again impatiently having no choice. After more than twenty minutes she gathered all her things and safely kept back on their respective places then walked outside of the establishment to have dinner, much to the relief of Cassi and Jesse.

"So...you sure you don't want to have the same flight with us to London?" Jesse asked Sam as they strolled the night after having a sumptuous dinner at Aquagrill who just nodded simply and gently swinging her sling bag on her sides. Cassi then sighed and wrapped her arms to her friend's waist. "I think it would be good for you to go ahead. You can enjoy the sights of London first before you hit the runaway. You have a couple of days."

"Oh, I'm not sure about that. I still have a lot of things to check. You know me when it comes to fashion shows. I'm a number one paranoid. And besides I haven't met all the models. And you know I have to do a pre-show before the actual show."

"Oohh...Indespaired people tends to work their asses hard just to nurse their broken hearts...Aw!"

"You don't have to be blunt, you know?" Sam gave a menacing glance at Cassi upon hitting her arm who just chuckled. Jesse followed the reaction. "Oohh...I can't believe you two. You're supposed to cheer me up but all you were doing were making me feel stupid and annoyed. Some kind of friends you are." She said sarcastically. Her friends chuckled again and remembered their dinner which was mostly teases about her and the man she was being indespaired with. Sam had told her friends about Shin, from their first until their latest meetings, how she's not having nightmares anymore, and how she feels she knows him. "And you've been thinking I sort of have a nostalgia with the highshool thing. Well, what do you expect from me? I haven't felt this way before. I think..."

"Sam, do you think so Ji Hoon knows you? I mean maybe he's from your past? Have you ever thought of that?"

"I did, Jesse. But I don't want to take myself be pressured to that thought. I always have my migraine if I try to remember him on that way. So I just let it pass by. I mean, you know, enjoy myself being with him. And enjoying also myself seeing him with another girl. That bitch Tyra. Next time I see her I'll gonna pop that balloon on her chest. So annoying..grrr..."

"And so for the nth time, are you jealous, Sammy dearest?"

"And for the nth time, hell no, Cassi dearest!" Chuckles were heard from both Cassi and Jesse as Sam blurted out. "C'mon, let's get to 21 before I become more irritated." She then pulled her friends towards the streets going to the bar.

* * *

"Your majesty, it's a telephone call from your sister." Wang-soo took Shin out from his reverie. He's been that form for hours still thinking of what had happened at the Columbia University's cafeteria days ago. He's been weighing things if what he did was right to him and to his fast growing relationship with the most loved woman in his life.

"Thank you. I'll get that in my room." He took off from his sit beside the windowpane of his NYC apartment then proceeded towards his bedroom and lift the cordless telephone. "Yoboseyo, Unnie."

"Yoboseyo, Dongsaeng." A very cheerful Hyae-myeong greeted him on the line.

"You sounded like you've won in a lottery."

"Well, you've sounded like you just lost Alfred." She received a snort from his brother. She just chuckled to the reaction. "Hey, what's the matter with you? Are you alright there?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine."

"You sounded not." There was no reply on the other end just an eloquent sigh making his sister get worried. "Shin?..."

"I'm fine. No need to worry. I'm still breathing."

"Yeah, but are you sure you're still living?" Another sigh was heard which made Hyae-myeong worry more. "You want me to come there? You know I'm a good companion especially on vacations like that..."

"Unnie, am I hard to love?"

"Huh?" Hyae-myeong replied, surprised on her little brother's question.

* * *

Sam is yet again very busy on a Saturday morning for the second time in a row. Although a weekend, she's been so early in her Manhattan shop doing her work. With the upcoming fashion show in Europe and the invitation by her designer colleagues to participate in an Asian show, she's really in a tight schedule. And that is excluding her upcoming exams and submission of reports for her finals at Columbia University.

"Helena, has Victoria already called? Her gown is finished and she can pick it up anytime. Please tell her that if she does call." Sam advised her assistant while rummaging thru her lavender Coach sling bag looking for her mobile phone.

"Sure. How about Miss Hilton? The other day she asked for the hat she requested for you to alter with any winter design. She said, if possible, she'd like to pick it up on Wednesday."

"Yeah. I'm also thru with that. Check with Lauren, please. I already informed her about it. Does she still need to see me? You know, I'm not available on Wednesday night, well, on all nights next week actually. Maybe Tuesday night but that would depend on my meeting with Professor Smith. So I'm basically not free."

"OK. I'll tell her in case she asks for an appointment. Even lunch. I know that's only your free time to do your school works and some designs."

"Yes. Thanks, Helena. Anyway, I have to go. Got to drop by at the library first before I go home and finish all my reports. Anything for me to sign or to know about the world?" Finally, she got to find her mobile and started looking for her sister-in-law's new number.

"Nothing actually except that a Mister Crawford called ten minutes ago asking for a lunch or dinner even for just a breakfast." Sam didn't bother to look at her assistant and just continue to look at her phone. She just said 'uh-huh' which made Helena sigh. "And you have to meet Jesse at 11 at Starbucks."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about it. Oh, Helena, I really have to go or I'd be late to all of my appointments later. Bye."

"Hey, wait! What about Chase? What should I tell when he calls?"

"The usual. But do ask him to have an appointment with me about the upcoming show in London, ok? Bye!"

"Sam!" Helena yelled still trying to get something from her boss who's already half-way running towards the exit of the shop. "She is so damn busy. Alright then, Mister Crawford. The usual."

* * *

"Thanks, Geoff. I appreciate what you did of reserving this book for me."

"No problem, Sam. Actually, you don't have to thank me. It's this cute guy who you should thank who initially was so adamant in borrowing the book but when he found out I was reserving it for you, he immediately accepted it. No questions asked, whatsoever." One of the assistants in Columbia's library informed Sam upon getting the book she's needing to get to finish her reports. He's the guy she always asks for a reservation although some of the books she borrow are very hard to keep in the library. Well, giving some free designer's clothes and bags could do it to any of Jesse's likes.

"Really? So who would that cute guy be? Geoff, don't tell me you already found the perfect one for you?" She looked at him teasingly.

"I wish I could say that. However, it seems like he's already hooked up with someone, fortunately, I know. So no biggie there." She gave a question-look and about to add another teasing when he asked for someone's attention. Slowly, Sam looked to the direction where Geoff cried out and was surprised to see who it was.

Minutes before that scene happened, Shin ended the, yet another, call from his sister. He's actually getting annoyed already with the constant inquiring and teasing Hyae-myeong is giving him after he subconciously asked if he is hard to love. All his sister was thinking was that he is starting to move on and that he already found the one who will he love after Chaegyung. She's sad and happy at the same time about it and pointed out that it's about time for him to take a new step in his life. Shin didn't correct her afraid of getting more questions in which he couldn't answer, at least not yet. He doesn't want to tell anyone about what's actually going with his life right now. It's just he is only taking a much deserved vacation.

Shin decided then to drop by at the library hoping the book he's dying to borrow is already available but crossing his fingers he would not be seeing her. Well, he's not yet ready to face her because he feels his heart still aches from what he saw the other week. He don't want to confront her about it, afterall, they are not a couple...yet. But he is, of course, dying to know what really is going on between her and that guy. And remembering the way she smiled at his antics he felt he needed to act right away or things would get more complicated and he would not get his happily ever after.

The moment he stepped into the library he knew she's there. He felt her presence. He decided to continue on walking towards the borrowing section confirming of her presence by seeing the blond hair. He then smiled to Geoff and cautiously gave another smile to her when she got to look at her direction.

"Hey, Ji Hoon! I knew you would be coming today. Got to decide what book it is?" Geoff asked oblivious with any tension the two surrounding him have. "Sorry, dear, but Sam here just gotten the book. Maybe next week you can borrow it. I'll reserve it for you." He smiled looking at the two but frowned after. "Uhm...are you two ok? Sam, you look pale? Are you sick?"

"No, Geoff. Thanks for asking. Anyway, I got to go. I still have to meet a friend." She said almost babbling then hastily heeled away of the place leaving Geoff wondering and Shin following the same action after less than five seconds of thinking.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

"Sam! Wait up!" Someone yelled from afar obviously trying to catch her up on her half-walking-half-running state. Thinking it's the guy she's been shunning for days now, she paced more than quickly and not caring the commotion going on her back. "Sam! What the heck?" The guy cursed inwardly and shouted again but was still ignored. Desperately, not caring if he'll look more stupid, he run more fast and abruptly held back Sam's wrist. Sam, unluckily, was caught and pulled back. And since she was surprised with it, she screamed for help. And so did he.

"Aahh! Thief! Snatcher! Robber! Help! Someone!"

"Aahh! Help! There's a thief! A snatcher! A robber!"

Both screamed at the same time making more commotion in the middle of Manhattan. All the people within the area panicked with some immediately calling 911. The police nearby pulled their respective firearms ready to disarm someone, worse to shoot. Unluckily, the place is just near the MTV Studios where the popular MTV Unplugged will be doing its session. And so fans were waiting for a rare appearance by the current generation's idols Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber and Katy Perry, all three to be performing in one show, made more the place into a hysteria.

People around looked at each other cautiously inspecting if they are the suspected thief or robber or snatcher. Some then run and looked for a cover. Others stayed and ignored thinking it was just some sort of a sick joke. Afterall, it's New York City.

Changing the scene back to Sam and the guy, she angrily looked at him and was ready to give a big punch when she got to notice who the guy is and screamed again and finally gave a hit.

"Aaahhh!"

"Shit! That hurts, woman!"

'What's wrong with you? What's your problem running and pulling me back and then screaming like a mad man?"

"What's wrong with me? It's me that should have asked 'what's wrong with you?'! What the heck is going on and you have to create this chaos in the middle of Manhattan? Don't you have any shame and feminine in your side? And ouch, Sam! That totally hurts!"

"Well, it's your fault! If you didn't just..."

"Sam, are you alright? Are you ok? Anything hurt? This guy did something to you? Did he hurt you?" Another guy came rushing in looking very much worried which startled Sam and made her paled. He then turned to the other guy, grabbed his collar and ready to give a definitely bigger punch. "What did you do, huh? Trying to hurt an innocent lady? You'll for sure gonna pay for this! I swear!" He muttered angrily enough for him to hear. And then blag! He stumbled down on the cemented street.

"Why the hell did you that for, huh?" Sam yelled angrily towards that other man making her paled face turn red in annoyment with steam coming out from her ears.

"Why the hell did I do that for? Because this guy tried to harm you! And you're trying to defend him whereas you should have kicked his damn ass!" He shouted back causing all heads turned on their direction. "And I'm supposed to be the good guy here! Thank you very much!"

"He didn't do anything harm to me! You are the one assuming and being an ass!"

"Oh!" People gasped eloquently with the exchange of heated words and started to scrutinize them. They assumed the scene was just a misunderstanding and that was just some sort of a lover's quarrel between the two. Though they turned away when they received menacing glares from the two pairs of eyes. They were then distracted when another commotion went on announcing the arrival of Ms. Swift, Mr. Bieber and Ms. Perry near the entrance of the MTV building. It was then that Sam noticed the guy still trying to get up and touching her aching butt.

"Oh my gosh! Jesse, are you alright? I'm sorry about that. I've mistaken you from someone who's so painfully annoying." Sam said worriedly to her friend helping him to get up but with her last words irritatingly addressed to the other guy who's very much irritated as well with the situation. "Could you get up? Could you walk? I think we need you to be taken to a hospital. I'll call a cab."

"Ouch...Aw...I'm alright. I can stand but I don't know if I could last to walk. Aw..."

"Here let me help you."

"No! Don't touch him! You've done so much damage already!" She immediately cried out once a help was given out. She pushed away the hand not caring the hurt feelings that already risen out. "C'mon, Jesse, let's go."

"I'm just trying to help, Sam!" He muttered still angry to her behavior towards him. "You can't manage to walk to the hospital with his weight on your shoulders and to the fact that the nearest hospital or even a clinic is kilometers away. And fyi, he's 5 inches taller than you."

"So what? We'll take a cab." He smirked at her then pointed to the busy streets with cars and cabs and some buses all honking asking them to move because, as always, the streets are very jammed with traffic. "Any other ideas?"

"Darn this traffic!" Sam muttered gritting her teeth in frustration throwing glares to her surroundings.

"So can I help?" The guy now asked softly.

"Sure! No problem!" Jesse immediately answered happily leaving Sam in daze now turning her irritation to her dear friend. "Maybe you could hold my arms on your shoulders." He then lounged himself to the other guy sweetly ignoring his bestfriend's annoyed face. "By the way, my name is Jesse Peterson. But you can just call me Jesse. Yours?"

"Ji Hoon Joo."

"Ooohhhh...so you're Ji Hoon." Jesse softly remarked with an inward smirk on his lips. "Awesome..."

* * *

"Sire, are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to call the Korean Ambassador or directly at the palace in Seoul? I'm afraid that the scene might be on the newspapers tomorrow and they would recognize you. That would be a not very good morning news at home."

"No, it's alright. I don't think so someone recognized me. Not even they cared about what happened. That kind of things seems like happen here most of the time." Shin answered his security who's muttering silently about the occurrence half an hour ago. Wang-soo, the minute he saw his master walking faster from Columbia's library, alerted himself and acted as the usual security that he's supposed to be. He's actually ready to fire out if someone tried to grab his sovereign or even just a hit on the tip of his fingers. "Just keep your temper down and remain calm. I'm definitely fine." Shin once again assured Wang-soo with his eyes discreetly looking at the corner where Sam, Jesse and a lady wearing a high-heeled boots who obviously looked like a model are talking. He then straightened himself when a man in a white coat approached them who, so sweetly, is giving Sam a twinkling smile. He gave a frown to that.

"So...are you feeling fine now?" The trio looked to the direction of the one who asked then gave smiles. "The swelling will be gone in a day or two but the purpleness would be in a week. Just don't forget to take the medicines I prescribed and put the ointments in those areas. You'll be fully recovered before your trip to London."

"Thanks, Andrew. That was quite a relief. I thought my Jesse here would be in a bedrest. Thanks to Sam who was screaming on the phone telling me what had happened and literally almost made me loose consciousness. That was so very nice of you, my dear friend." Cassi answered Doctor Andrew Savage, one of the residence doctors at Mount Sinai Hospital who looked at Jesse for his aching butt, bruise and purpling eye. She eyed Sam with a sarcastic smile.

"No problem, Cassi. My job anyway. And I think Sam was just worried and panicked to what happened to Jesse. But he's fine though." He gave another beautiful smile to Sam who, unfortunately, wanting to hide at the darkest room in the said building just to be away from the blond doctor. Doctor Andrew Savage, the 30-year old dermatologist who is a colleague of Sam's adoptive brother AJ, who, unfortunately, has been trying to set-up with her.

AJ has been bugging Sam to accept a dinner date with his friend Andrew for her to focus on her lovelife and not to kill herself by the continuous work and studies she's been doing. Stubborn as she is, she didn't accept any invitation he's giving to her, much to the disappointment of Andrew. She's not ready, as to what she always reason out. However, that changed when she met Shin. Unfortunately, the Asian cutie seems not interested at her in regards to any romantic areas, well, at least according to her perception.

"Guys, everything alright in here?" Sam was transported out from her reverie when Bec spoke from her back causing her to look at her and accidentally seeing Shin with his confused face. She gave him a stare for a couple of seconds trying to figure out something but focused back to Cassi and the rest of the guys after a second or two. "Sam, are you ok?" A simple nod was received by Bec but then got to look at the corner and saw two guys looking at them and whispering something. She didn't ignore it but looked away abruptly to hide anything of her suspicions.

* * *

"Hey, you look like the weather. Very gloomy." Bec said to Sam while walking towards her at the veranda. She smiled saying that but winced back when she just received a soft look and smile. "Oh, Sammy, are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Sam answered softly then looked back at the garden created by her adoptive parents in their home a couple of hours drive from Manhattan where the whole family is having their Sunday. She then sighed and softly asked. "Bec... Am I hard to love?"

"Oh, sweetie..." Bec answered softly then snuggled close to Sam who is snuggling as well to her teddy bear whom she calls Freida with eyes roaming at the not so vast garden. She put her chin on her sister-in-law's spread shoulder then gave her a hug from the back. "Is it the guy from the hospital?"

"Huh?" Sam startled then frowned at Bec thinking she might have a clue on what's really happening to her. "What guy? You mean Andrew?" She received a No answer from her sister-in-law. "Oh..." She concluded she saw him and took a hint from it. "Saw them, huh?"

"You know, Sam, there's nothing wrong if you try it out. I mean it's been years since you had an amnesia. And as if someone tried to look for you. I mean...I think you need to move on with your life. Take the next step specifically on that part of your life."

"But don't you think it's dangerous for me? I mean what if he actually knows me and try something bad to me? What if he's a killer? What if he's a despicable person? What if he's just using me and lure me into a trap. What if..."

"He's not?" Bec finished Sam's continuous questions and sighed. "Sam, life is full of questions and, of course, answers. But you'll not gonna get your answers to your millions of questions if you don't look for it."

"But what if I get hurt? You know I wouldn't like it. I hate it, being hurt. I've been hurt for five years now, Bec. And I don't want to get hurt again. Those tears I shed...I think that's enough."

"But don't you think he deserves an explanation why are you acting like this to him?" Sam frowned at her remarks. "I know you've been acting strangely since that day you and Annie thought Jam got lost at the park." Sam then sighed, yet again. "Oh, Samantha...I think he's a nice guy."

"You think so?"

"Uh-huh. I mean the way he looked at you and the way he glared at Andrew, well, those mean a lot of things."

"Like?"

"He cares for you. And he's hurting seeing you with Andrew."

"But I'm not with Andrew. And it's not like him with Tyra."

"Uhm, Sam, I think you're reacting like a teenager."

"Yeah, sorry. I think I'm being my eighteen-year old self again...back when I had that accident. Sometimes I wish I died there so that Ill not gonna be in this ordeal."

"Hey! Don't say that! Sam, please, don't ever say that again. We are happy that you're alive. We are happy that you're here with us. And I bet my life on it, but I think your original family, wherever and whoever they are, are happy as well even if they don't know that you're here with us alive, safe and sound."

"But they didn't look for me. No one ever did. They didn't love me. No one loves me."

"Sshh...It's not true. We love you. And maybe that guy also do."

"But he's got Tyra already."

"So you'll just gonna let it be like that? You're not going to fight for him? Oh, come on, Sam. I know you're better than that! You'll fight for what you know is right."

"And what do you think is right?"

"That you care for him the way he does care for you. And that you both might feel something deeper."

"And since when did you became a love guru?"

"Since your niece started whining about Uncle Ji Hoon being so nice and cute."

"What? Annie said that? When? I mean how? And why didn't you tell me?"

"And what? Spoil this reaction of yours? I mean, honey, you're such a cute girl getting agitated with Tyra."

"Oh, you...I hate you." Bec chuckled then gave another comforting hug to Sam. "Is it really obvious that I look like a jealous teenager?"

"Well, not really. As long as you don't pull out that face. Hey, c'mon. Get up. Don't sulk in here. The sun seems trying to shine from the clouds. C'mon, let's go out. Annie would like to go near the lake."

"But..."

"No buts. C'mon. And please, not another sigh."

"Alright. I think you're right. I think I need to stop sulking and start looking at the bright side. Maybe I could scheme out something to solve our issues."

"Great! Now you're thinking! Well, at least AJ would now stop matching you up with any guy he meet."

"Yeah. That would be a total relief!"

"But hey, really. I think Annie's right."

"About what?"

"That Uncle Ji Hoon is cute." After saying that with a wink, Bec hit Sam's butt lightly and stormed away expecting a retaliation.

"Hey! No intruding! You're already married and he's mine!" Sam yelled but smiling. Bec was then giggling with teasing on the far corner of the house looking for her daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

"Inhale, exhale...Inhale, Exhale..." Sam muttered softly as she's trying to get some courage going to the crowded university library. She clutched her bag tightly then started to walk. She just closed her mobile getting a confirmation thru an SMS from Geoff that it's fine for her to enter the place. As she walked in, she busily roamed her eyes. She saw Geoff from afar giving a face to look on the far end of the General Section where a long table is settled and where a couple of students are reading and researching. She focused her eyes to a tall bespectacled guy reading 'The World's Most Notorious Women", got more courage and moved forward.

Sam stood at the back of the guy reading hoping to get even just a glimpse. But few seconds of letting her shadow obviously seen infront of the bespectaled guy's book due to the sunlight coming from the window glass, no reaction was received. She sighed eloquently then tapped the shoulder of a certain someone reading a different book about 'Kama Sutra'. She frowned seeing the book and to the other guy who, when he turned to her, got a shock of his life because he's a big fan of the humble designer. She then smiled and pointed at him to move to the other available chair so that she could sit on his current seat instead.

"Am I listed in that book?" She decided to spoke staring at the shelf full of fairytale books infront upon minutes of battling to herself whether if she should be the one to make the first move. The one seated on her left side gave her a simple glance then focused back on his reading. "Ji Hoon...I think we need to talk. I mean really talk." No words were replied, yet again. "Fine, then I'll talk...You know, I hate you..." He stiffened but didn't glance and continued listening. "I hate you for befriending me, for being nice to me, for worrying and caring about me. I didn't dream of meeting a guy like you. I didn't dream of being with you. I tried to stop those dreams coming to me every night because I hate it. I hate it so much because I know I'll get hurt. I hate it so much because even if you hurt me this much I still...I still...care for you...a lot. And maybe I lo...Woah!"

Sam was surprised when suddenly, after being so melodramatic, she was pulled straight out of the library towards a place where no one would hear or interrupt what's about to happen. The guy she asked to move out of the seat was surprised as well and followed them with his eyes, likewise Geoff who's being wanting to know what would the outcome be. He was actually not surprised when Sam asked for his help about Shin's whereabouts. He knows there's something romantic going on between the two people he likes to be friends with. He smiled seeing the reaction of her on his actions.

Back to the couple, Sam couldn't help but give a knowing grin once Shin grabbed her wrist. She knows she did stir him quite enough to react that way. It was intentional actually since he seemed unaffected when she went there at the library trying to disturb him. She grinned more when he started murmuring curses that it's not bloody romantic to open topics like that in the middle of the library, and that he didn't dream of confessing his feelings, at least not at that moment because he has his own plans. Unfortunately for him, Sam beat him on that.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sam stopped her grin and raised her eyebrow at Shin with the way he whined. "It was the university library, Sam! A bloody crowded library. Didn't you even think about that?"

"Think about what? I was just talking. And because you were not talking so I talked. Is it bad?" She asked sarcastically but wanting to smirk widely. Shin sighed frustrated thinking he'll not gonna get something from her besides annoyment. And that she's just playing on him.

"Yes, it is bad. To the fact that you're confessing." He hissed with his emotions trying to mellow down.

"Confessing? What do you mean confessing? And what would I confess?" She asked with eyebrows raised and lips smirking. He tried to open his mouth to answer back but he couldn't get any words to come out. She puckered her brow. "What?"

"You're not going to confess?"

"What's to confess? I'm just talking about stuffs?"

"But...but...but you were.."

"But I was what?" She's really trying hard NOT to show that kind of grin and amusement on the face of the man she will only love. YES, after that girl-bonding and a lot of teasing from her favorite sister-in-law (as if she has others), she finally accepted, truly confirmed, that she loves him...so much.

"You were about to tell me that you...you..." He hissed softly then covered his face with his hands. "God, I'm so stupid. I thought you said you care for me, too. I thought you said...you love me, too." Those last words he said to himself softly not thinking she may hear it. "This is so stupid. So crazy..."

"Well, you really are crazy and mad." She muttered glaring her eyes at him. He just said 'huh' which made her frustrated more. "Argh! You are so thick, Mr. Joo! Can't you even tell if someone loves you back? At least likes you?"

"I'm not sure about that. Well, if you're the girl, surely it is hard."

"Git!"

"I am! And crazy and stupid and madly inlove with you!" He cried out and surprised to it with his eyes widening. Likewise she. "Shit! That's another stupid act. Darn!" He hissed yet again getting worried because her face seemed to...blush? Is he seeing what he is seeing? Sam is blushing...That means... "Uhm...uhm...I...don't know what to say..." He said staring at her so softly.

"How about repeating what you have just said..." She replied back staring so softly as well.

"I'm inlove with you...since the day I laid my eyes on you." He smiled confessing again and waiting for an answer...most definitely a positive answer. And he did! The most positive reaction he could ever have from her. Because upon hearing those soft words, she launched herself onto him, giving him the warmest hug she could ever give to the only person she could only love.

"And I love you too...so much..."

* * *

"She's late. And she's never late! What do you think is the reason?"

"Oh, Cassandra, you're not yet used to Sam these days. She's busy. C'mon, she's a designer, a student, a daughter, a sister, an aunt and a friend. Hope you could understand her situation. She's been juggling her schedule for weeks now. I just hope she still has the energy to go to Asia and promote personally the fashion show there." Jesse reasoned out how come Sam is not yet with them at Kum Gang San while peeking at the entrance of the said place.

"I know. I know. But can't she even just give us a call? I mean like, what happened to you the other day, what if something happens to her. What if...? Argh! I'm starving already. I need to eat...now!"

"Why don't you call a waiter now and give your orders. I think our dear friend would be coming in a couple of seconds." Cassi gave Jesse a question-look then looked at the entrance. She was surprised seeing Sam...and not alone. "I think something did happen to her, in a good way, fortunately." He said surprised but can't help to grin.

"Hi, guys! Sorry, we're late. The traffic, as usual, is bad so we ended up walking. I think we walked for more than 3 kms. My feet and my legs totally hurt!" Sam exclaimed as she sat on the four-seat table reserved by Cassi and Jesse in the secluded area of the Korean restaurant. Her friends watched her do the actions and still trying to overcome the surprise.

"I think you should level your legs and feet with your hips for a couple of minutes. They need to rest." Shin advised as he sat also. He sat there trying to be as casual as possible and not to be recognized by any people working at the restaurant. Luckily for him, all the customers do not belong from his and Sam's ethnicity. He wasn't expecting she'll take her in this place, so much for his anticipation of having his first meal with new-found friends in US. He cautiously glanced at the other end of the place where his loyal bodyguard is doing his job. "Hello, nice to see you again." He focused back his attention to Sam and her friends.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Ji Hoon, I think you've met Jesse, unfortunately, in a different situation. This is Cassandra, our other friend. Guys, Ji Hoon Joo." Sam introduced everyone smiling warily at her friends. Her friends then gave her a question-look and Shin uttering a sound like wanting her to say something more. She chuckled then added the words they wanted to hear softly. "My boyfriend."

"What?" Cassi exclaimed enough for the nearby people look at their group slightly surprised and annoyed.

"Congratulations!" Jesse exclaimed as well but on the opposite reaction of Cassi.

"You announced it like you're too embarrassed of it." Shin commented and a little disappointed.

All of them three said at the same time.

"You're voice is too loud, Cassandra. You acted like you're not the model I created. Jesse, thanks. Honey, I'm not embarrassed. Just afraid of the way my friends will react. Noticed that?" She answered one-by-one her meal mates' reaction and then turned her attention to the waitress' waiting for their orders. "Maybe you should give us your special lunch for the day. Thanks."

"How come we never knew that you're dating him? You just said you are head over heals inlove with him and didn't want to have any kind of relationship because he's with another girl. You said you were busy at school. And we believed it. And now you're telling us you have a boyfriend? And the guy who hit Jesse? Sam, how could you?"

"Cassandra, Sam is old enough to know what's good for her or not. She's not obliged to give us everything that's happening to her. You're not her mom and most especially you're not her boyfriend. Friendship has limitations and this is one. It's her prerogative to tell you or not about her dating Ji Hoon. You have to respect that."

"Jesse, she hasn't been in a relationship since time immemorial. And she can't have one with respect to her current situation. This guy will just take advantage on her."

"Cassandra..."

"Uhrm!..." Sam uttered louder since she seemed can't be heard. Cassi and Jesse glared at her. "Excuse me. I think you're forgetting that you have an audience who happens to be the person you are talking about. And blurting out one of the many secrets I have about this guy." She raised her eyebrow. Her friends smiled sheepishly. "I can't believe you two are debating about us...infront of us. And Cassi, since time immemorial? I did dated, fyi."

"What?"

"Oh, sorry, honey, those were not the dates you're thinking about." Sam defended upon hearing the sudden expression of 'what' from Shin, especially the way his face got confused with jealousy and irritation. "So please, could you two stop for a moment and listen?" Her friends nodded with Cassi reluctantly doing it. Shin then relaxed and waited for Sam to speak. "Ji Hoon and I are together now...I mean just now. So there's nothing to be felt like being neglected or what with my status of having a boyfriend because I just got together with a guy NOW. Understand, Cassandra?"

"Yeah, sure. But you should have told me over the phone?"

"Cassandra, are you sure you're a model or a field reporter?" Cassi glared at Jesse after she said that. "You seemed like a mere paparazzi to me." Cassi stick out her tongue at him which made everybody laughed. "Anyway, congratulations to both of you. And Ji Hoon, just take care of our friend here. She's a gem and we love her."

"Don't worry, Jesse. I'll take good care of her. And I love her more. And...sorry again for the purple eyes."

"Nah. It's fine. At least I got to be where I am right now." Jesse remarked and winked meaningfully at Shin. The latter who was confused at first then smiled and nodded once he saw Jesse's finger pointing at Cassi. Cassi, though at first a bit reluctant on the relationship, gave an assured smiled to him.

"Sorry about my reaction earlier, Ji Hoon. But seeing you now, I think my friend here is very lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Cassandra,"

"Hey, call me Cassi."

"Alright, Cassi. Thanks." Everyone smiled with Sam the widest.

"Well, this calls for a celebration. Guys, on my tab! Go order what you like." Cassi exclaimed then all friends had the wonderful lunch at the said place.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

"Hey, you've been like a little distracted at Kum Gang San. Something's bothering you?"

"Me? Nah. Just thinking about what happened a couple of days ago. I mean I still couldn't believe that we're together. I mean I've been dreaming of this since like forever. And now...it's real." Shin answered Sam's question smiling. Both are strolling along Central Park going to her apartment with his right arms embraced on her right shoulder with her left arms embraced on his left side at the waist. You wouldn't notice that they just got together for only a couple of hours. Because they seemed to be together for like years.

"I thought you were already having regrets to what happened." She teased then chuckled upon seeing his worried face. "Hey, I was just kidding. But really, I was a bit worried that you might have regrets. That it was too fast. Afterall, I was the one who initiated everything."

"Yes, I didn't expect this to happen but at least not this day. I have other plans and ways how to confess my undying love to you. But yeah, my plans were ruined because you can't seem to live your life without me."

"Oh, yeah. You're beginning to sound so confident on that." Both chuckled still feeling very happy and excited on their first day together as a couple.

"I'm really happy for what happened. Eventhough you made the first move. And I don't know what would be your family's reaction to it." He imagined Chae-joon's widening eyes with her parents paled face and her dad's losing consciousness. He chuckled to that but paused hearing a different scenario from her. He forgot she now have a different family, a different set of parents and siblings plus an additional cute niece.

"I'm actually planning on inviting you this weekend at my parent's house. They live in Staten Island. They have this nice place with an adorable garden. You'll love the place. My parents bought that a couple of years back right when I finished college. My mom has these nice roses and tulips in the garden and my dad's cooking is great. I'm sure you'll love it there. And I'm also sure they'll love you there." She smiled thinking ahead of the regular weekend gathering. She just received an eloquent sigh which made her frown. "I know that reaction. Now, tell me. What's bothering you about? Is it my family?" She didn't receive a response shortly. "Ji Hoon..."

"No, it's not your family. It's me and...Well, maybe a bit of your family." He stopped from walking and looked around trying to give a nice reason but he ended giving her puppy eyes. She raised her eyebrow to that. "Yeah, you're right. I'm worried. About meeting your family. I mean...I haven't met them, you see. And I...I'm not sure if it would turn nice...I mean, c'mon, Sam. I suck when it comes to that. Trust me." He explained thinking back of the days he spent with her original family in their humble home in Seoul. It was a lot of adjustment for him and trying to be just the simple Shin. He was not used it, meeting and socializing with common people. It's not his everyday living so he was cautious. But, honestly, he had fun speaking to her mother, playing with her father and joking around her little brother. It was actually one of his memorable memories with her. And it was one of the firsts when he was finally realizing he has a deeper feeling for her. "Huh?" He was cut out of his reverie.

"Huh? Sweetie, you were stunned. I don't know to what. And hopefully it's not to who. Were you checking out the lady on the other side of the street? 'Cause she's staring at you, as to what I have observed." She said with a tinge of jealousy on her voice. He glanced at the lady she was referring to then grinned looking back at her. "What?"

"I don't know how to react seeing you a bit jealous but it feels good. At least it's a proof that you really are inlove with me. C'mon, honey. Let's go home."

"You are so full of yourself, mister." She chuckled and let herself be pulled going to her apartment.

Meanwhile, Wang-soo, who as usual is on the lookout for his master, saw the entire scene and followed the gaze Sam gave to the direction near a tall, big Pin Oak tree. He saw a lady wearing the traditional flowered dress inside her fur coat. She has her boots and matching gloves on. Clinging onto her Hermes bag, she was staring at the couple lovingly looking at each other and discussing something a couple of distance away. She seemed surprised, a bit of a shock actually, from the way her face is showing. Wang-soo, seeing her, got a bit surprised himself and cautiously followed Shin going to Archstone West 54th where Sam is residing.

* * *

"Yoboseyo, it's me. How are you doing?"

"Hyo-rin? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I am. So how are you doing?"

"Busy but I'm doing great. Everyone, actually. We're quiet busy right now. We have this big series already airing on TV and it's a huge success. And we still have a lot of commitments to be produced and directed."

"Wow, you're a big time there, huh? I'm actually hearing good reviews on the series back in England."

"Back in England? Why? Where are you right now?"

"New York...I'm doing a show at Broadway."

"Cool! You really are so popular and making your home country proud of you. I'm proud of you as well."

"Thanks, Kang-In."

"So...when could I produce any of your show here? Or are you still planning to come back home?"

"Hey, you sounded like I'm neglecting Korea."

"Well, it's more of you're shunning yourself away from all the people who loves you here."

"Kang-In..."

"Hyo-rin..."

"Is His Majesty still busy running the country?"

"Yeah, he is. Quiet the busy man, you know. Busier than me actually. But at least he got to pamper himself luxuriously. It's good for him. He deserves it. Afterall what happened."

"Yeah, I think so, too." There was a pause from both lines. "So...is he still seeing his friends?"

"If you mean like the usual hangouts, he still does. He didn't forget like what we thought. He's still the good old Shin minus the happy and sparkling eyes. We can't blame him on that. But we are hoping he'll move on for real. The whole kingdom wanted him to be happy. And to continue the legacy he's started. It's great living in this country, you know. And I'm still wishing you're with us right now...with me to be exact."

"Kang-In, you still haven't change."

"You know I won't." There was another pause. "So do I expect you to come home during the holidays?"

"Yeah, sure. I think I could get some vacation."

"Good. So I'll see you in a couple of weeks?"

"Yeah. I'll give you my flight sked once I have it."

"Ok. See you soon, Hyo-rin."

"See you."

* * *

Rome, Italy...At the Musei Capitolini, a 24 year old Asian male is looking around the halls were all his paintings are being stared and reviewed upon. He smiled seeing those awed eyes of all his friends, colleagues, acquaintances and some other personalities whom he'd met since he exiled himself from his birthplace. He looked at the other corner of the place and settled his eyes to the first woman who he loved so dearly. He winked at her and settled his eyes again to the surroundings. A minute or two he was distracted when someone congratulated him.

"You have yet again proved to the whole world that you're a genius. Congratulations, Mr. Lee. All these pieces of art are fantastic."

"Thank you, Mr. Thorvaldsen. It is once again my pleasure to see you here in my exhibit. And hopefully providing you another addition in your collection." He accepted the hand being extended to him by the old well-off Danish art collector.

"I'm actually is having a big problem on your paintings." The old mad frowned making the younger man puckered his brow. "Because I could not decide what to get." He began smiling and then chuckled upon seeing the reaction. "But, honestly speaking, I really could not decide. Though I have my heart on the canvass of a young woman with the timid smile. She looks like the Asian Monalisa. So how much should I pay?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Thorvaldsen, but I don't think so I could give you that. Even if you pay me all the money that you have. I would never." He stated firmly making the old man think.

"It seems so important to you, I guess. I mean the woman in the painting."

"She is. Very much."

"Oh, well. It's a pity then for me. But I'm hoping to meet her one day." The old man smiled at him but stopped from the gesture seeing the sad eyes of the young painter. "Something happened to her, didn't it?" A simple nod was the only reply. "I'm sorry to hear that. But I know this painting would remember how beautiful and kind she was."

"Yes, she was very beautiful, very kind. The type of person I want to spend the rest of my life with. But then she's gone now. I wish I didn't meet her to spare her life from all that happened. How I wished..." He said softly still looking at one of his masterpiece. Mr. Thorvaldsen patted his shoulder hoping to ease the pain. "Oh...Chaegyung..."

"It would be alright, Yul...It will be alright..."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

A big round of applause was heard throughout the Broadhurst Theater, one of the many famous Broadway Theaters. All of the attendees for the night's show did a standing ovation for all of the performers. It was a beautiful performance of The Nutcracker Ballet done by the cast of the show, as their initial presentation for the coming holiday season. One by one all the ballerinas gave their graceful bows and exited the stage for the celebration most especially the lead star, Clara.

In one of the main and nice seats at the audience area, a gentleman and two ladies are giving their warmest appreciation to the show they have witnessed. All three of them are giving lovely smiles and claps.

"Dear, it is really a great idea accepting the invitation. Thank you very much, George."

"Well, it is my pleasure, mademoiselle. I know you'll enjoy the show." The mid-40's French-British businessman answered the lady wearing a royal blue dress in his combined accents of his lineage. He motioned to the other lady wearing a beige dress who was still looking at the stage mesmerized by the performance and the lead character herself 'cause as far as her memory is concerned she looks very familiar. And she's wondering if the recently forgotten migraine is going to attack again. "So, Miss James?"

"Stella's right. The show was great and you had the perfect timing in inviting us with this ballet. I really need the break. I'm so exhausted with my life recently."

"Oh, Sam. It's because you're so busy. I suggest you take a very long vacation. I can offer my family's retirement house in Scotland. The place is huge and would definitely be perfect for the holidays."

"Oh, Stella. Thank you very much for the offer. I'll think about that. I actually have plans right now. You know to take the much long vacation."

"That's very good for you. Vous travaillez comme un fou, Samantha. I wonder if you have been embrassée or even coucher avec already. And don't say you did it with Cassandra, s'il vous plaît." Both ladies couldn't help but to chuckle to the gentleman's bluntness and insertion of French words to his English. He chuckled at his action as well. "Anyhow, we have the post party. Maybe you could meet someone there where you could sing Lady Marmalade, ce soir." He then said to Sam with a wink. Sam has the last remark though.

"J'espere."

Both her colleagues hanged their mouth in surprise and excitement which made her giggle more.

* * *

At Crowne Plaza Times Square Manhattan in Broadway, for the Post Party of the The Nutcracker Ballet show...almost a hundred of guests are already inside the said place drinking, eating, laughing, gossiping and socializing. All those people include the performers themselves, staff and crew of the show, some people from the media and the entertainment, and influential personalities from New York City and some other cities in the country who happen to like ballet.

At the large buffet table where various dishes and drinks are being served, the star of the night is busy thinking what food is she going to eat, what drink is she going to take, and those things laid upon her which are really good for her stomach, however, not in regards with her work. She's also thinking that all these praises and blessings have a downfall - she couldn't take all the food she likes for her stomach. Afraid she might gain weight. And that sucks.

"How could I enjoy the money that I earn if I couldn't eat what I want to eat? Gosh, this profession sucks sometimes. Well, Hyo-rin, it's just all in your mind. Now take a look again and pick your choice. Hmmm..."

"Miss Min?" Hyo-rin was drawn out from her food-mind-debate when she heard someone called her last name. She looked at her back and smiled seeing an old lady. "Congratulations! You did a wonderful performance." The old lady gave a peck on both her cheeks.

"Thank you, Mrs. Carlton. It's good to hear a praise coming from one of the aristocrats of New York City."

"Well, because it is so true. Everyone here loved your show. Congratulations again." The younger lady just gave another appreciative smile. They were both distracted with their conversation when the producer of the show came and congratulated as well.

"Oh, Mr. Delauney, you do know how to entertain everyone on this kind of weekend. I hope you have other shows to produce. Old or new ones is not a problem. As long as I get to enjoy my weekends."

"No, problem, Madame. For as long as you call me George."

"Well, thank you, George."

"Anyway, Miss Min and Mrs. Carlton, I'd like you to meet two ladies from my area of likeness, the fashion world." George started introducing. At the same time, two ladies walked towards them coincidentally after having some flirtatious talks with Mr. Domenico Dolce and Mr. Stefano Gabbana. Mrs. Carlton became excited after hearing the fashion world and mouth hanged open seeing the two other ladies. Hyo-rin, on the other hand, had a different expression - a slight irritation and astonishment - which didn't slip away from the eyes of the older lady designer.

"Oh my goodness! I've been meaning to see you here just even a glance especially you, Miss James. It's so nice to finally meet you in person. I know you live somewhere here in Manhattan but you know the big apple is so vast. I could never get a chance to even have a glimpse on you. Well, I think even if I visit your shops. You are so busy." The old lady excitedly helloed to Sam who in return gave a shy but grateful smile and thank you. She then looked at the older lady designer. "And, of course, I'm honored in meeting you as well, Miss Mc Cartney. I love your clothes like Miss James. You are so beautiful like your father Paul. I am one of those fanatics of the Beatles."

"Thank you, Madame. It's nice meeting you as well. And I'll not forget to tell that to my dad." Stella gave a warm smile and thank you. She then changed her face's expression when she looked at the prima ballerina. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." She asked a little sarcastically remembering the sour expression she gave when she saw her friend Sam. She obviously didn't like it and she obviously didn't like her.

"My name is Hyo-rin Min, Miss Mc Cartney. It's good to meet one of the finest designers in the whole world." She introduced herself to the Beatles' daughter and sensing the unlikeness that is being relayed to her. She extended her hand and was a little bit surprised when the British designer accepted it.

"This is Samantha James, a good friend of mine. She's also a fashion designer. I think you could see her clothes in Vogue and Vanity Fair. And she just had her winter collection a couple of weeks ago." Stella introduced Sam while accepting the hand extended to her by Hyo-rin. The latter then faced the young designer trying to maintain a cool expression.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss James. I'm honored as well in meeting you. I adore your clothes actually." Hyo-rin greeted looking at the blond designer. She was mesmerized at the beauty infront of her. She knows she's beautiful from afar when she saw her with him almost a week ago at the Central Park. But she didn't expect she's more pretty with just an arm length distance. And she didn't wonder why he's mesmerized at her. However, there's something in her that made her shiver. Yes, she has the typical blond hair but with light brown eyes covered with a blue pair of contacts. She's tall and has a creamy white skin. But, definitely, there is something in her. As much as she wants to scrutinize her more, she can't. Especially since she has her elite friends around. And she's just an employee of one of them.

"It's good to meet you, too, Miss Min. Nice performance by the way. You have the feet of a fairy to dance like that." Sam gave her greetings smiling. She was actually oblivious of her surroundings specifically the tension between Stella and Hyo-rin. She then extended her hand to complete her introduction. And when she did and was accepted, she couldn't help but to feel light headed. "Oh..."

"Sam, are you alright." Stella asked worriedly with the rest of the guys of the same expression as well. She then gave a sharp glance at Hyo-rin. "You look pale, sweetheart. I think you have drunk enough alcohols in here to make you feel dizzy. And I don't think so Cassi even Jesse would like that information."

"I'm fine, Stella. Maybe I'm just a bit overworked this day. I had a lot of things to finish before I came here."

"Oh Sam, you really need to take a break. You should go home, darling. I'll ask my driver to take you back home. Or you prefer your family or Cassi or Jesse to pick you up here? I think Jesse just live a couple of blocks away. He's nearer than Cassandra." George offered really looking worried at the pale face of Sam.

"I'm alright. Just a little bit dizzy but I can stand. Though I think I really should get back home." Sam announced. George then started to dial his driver's number but Sam stopped him. "Hey, no problem. I could ask someone to pick me up here. I don't want to bother you about it."

"Oh Sammy, you're not a bother or any inconvenience to me, alright? I'm just worried about you. And I think same with the others. But anyway if you insist just call that someone now to pick you up. You really don't look good."

"Thanks, George. Stella, thanks. And I'm sorry. Stupid migraine. It's coming back again." Sam answered and muttering the last words. She then started dialing her mobile.

"Have you checked this again with AJ?" Stella then asked and received a negative answer. "Oh, Samantha, you're still the stubborn little girl I've met in France. You haven't change." She remarked while shaking her head. George just chuckled seeing the embarrassed face of Sam. Hyo-rin and Mrs. Carlton, on the other hand, wore the puzzled face since Sam paled. They haven't had any clue of what's transpiring between the three colleagues.

A couple of minutes have passed since the scene. Sam and Stella are in a table in one corner silently talking and drinking, apple juice and martini, respectively. George is somewhere near the entrance waiting for Sam's 'someone' who will fetch her. (He's still clueless on that 'someone' and he's beginning to think of some theories on why her lady friend did felt dizzy. Hmmm...) Mrs. Carlton had long went away from them looking for her amigas in the crowd. Hyo-rin, feeling the same as George, left as well assuming that 'someone' is her date in Central Park where she first saw her. Though, she is crossing her fingers she's wrong about it. Unfortunately for her, she was not.

Almost an hour has passed when a tall bespectacled guy approached Sam and Stella with George in tow. Sam beamed seeing him and immediately gave a peck on his lips. Her two viewers were surprised with the gesture but definitely thrilled and felt loved. They did their introductions and greetings, and then later separated ways – Sam and her beau towards the exit of the hall to go home; Stella and George towards the buffet table for more drinks and chats about their friend and friend's peck-on-the-lip friend.

Four tables away, more than five meters from the left side of the hall, a pair of eyes is glistening with tears. A confirmation has been witnessed. And another heartache has been effected.

"You've been searching for far too long and literally too far. Why from this country? Why a foreigner? Why not from your own native land? Why her? Why not me? Shin..."

* * *

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?" Shin asked Sam as they settled themselves on the back seat of the cab they called. "Archstone West 54th, please." He instructed the driver then focused again at Sam whose head is now on his right shoulder. He put his right arm on her right shoulder and pulled her closer to snuggle more on his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just the migraine I forgot that I have." She said almost whispering which means she's starting to get to sleep.

"Ok. Go to sleep now, honey. I'll just wake you up later when we reach your place. Ok?" He whispered on her ear then kissed her temple.

"Uh-huh." She answered softly. "Honey?..."

"Yeah?" Shin looked at Sam surprised she's still talking though he knows she's already asleep. Well, maybe subconsciously she's talking. He couldn't help to smile.

"I think I'm remembering you from my past. I think I know you...Shin-goon..." He stiffened and felt cold. He became scared. He didn't know why. But he tried to look carefully at her sleeping figure. Her eyes are closed shut. But he felt she talked like she's widely awake. He can't control his feelings anymore. He let the silent tears flow and a smile formed on his lips. A new hope drifted. He knows it wouldn't be too long. She'll come back to him soon...Very soon...He couldn't wait to announce to the whole world. His life is finally coming back. His dawn is really starting to crack. He's already seeing the light. And he will patiently wait for the whole thing. He'll patiently wait for his light, his love...

"Chaegyung...I missed you so much..." He whispered yet again and continued to daydream.

* * *

Translations:

Vous travaillez comme un fou – You're working like crazy

Embrassée – kissed

coucher avec – sleep with

s'il vous plait – please

ce soir – this evening

J'espere – I hope


End file.
